


Wakarimasen

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alterative beginnings in Spira, Auron doesn't know, Auron teaches great survival skills, Brotherhood isn't Chappu's sword, Crack, Jecht is able to manipluate fiends, Kelk Ronso is along for the power trip., Kinoc is an ass, Lots of crack thrown in random spots, Lulu is still the voice of reason, M/M, Mika just wants to watch the world burn, Rikku and Tidus are besties in a way, Seymour gets played as the villian, Seymour isn't the villian, Sort of a Soul Bond thing but not really? I have no idea, Tidus does not go to Besaid, Tidus has a thing for Auron, Tidus is actually rather good with a sword, Yuna is super snoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: Poor Tidus has a thing for his guardian, little does he know he's an unsent from another world. When it finally dawns on Tidus that he's got a crush on who should be a father figure to him he doesn't know what he's going to do, so he has a wonderful *sarcasm* breakdown in his closet.Auron not realizing what's going on starts off by saying all the wrong things, from there it becomes a race to figure out what the hell is actually going on. When Sin attacks everything changes for Tidus, and he learns life is too short to hide in a closet while those you love drift away.Yuna is estactic to welcome the two swordsman to their ranks, but senses not all is right with them. Seymour is essentially framed for the murder of his father, and wants to help them against Yevon and Mika's plans.AKA a fic where Tidus has a crush on Auron, lands in Spira, skips meeting Yuna ending up directly in Luca only to meet up with them there where Seymour isn't a bad guy. He just kills a lot more people than he needs to.





	1. Tidus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't know what I'd do without you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331353) by detoxangel. 



> I found a fic on Adult Fanfiction.net that had a great summary and was highly disappointed by how it actually went about. The author had never played FFX and it really, and I mean really showed. Wakarimasen is my attempt at writing what that summary meant to me when I read it. Inspired by the original work by Detoxangel called "I don't know what I'd do without you." It is linked above.

Tidus  

It was dark that was all he knew, and all he wanted to know at the moment. It was soft, that was all he could feel, he supposed it wasn't the worst place he could pick to hide immaturely like the child he was acting like. He vaguely noticed he smelled lightly of mold, but that still wasn't enough to distract him from his current predicament. Auron would be coming home at some point, and here he was crying in the closet on top of some dirty laundry. He smiled at his own misery, and then thought of what exactly drove him to this predicament. Auron.  

He didn't want the stoic man to find him in the fetal position, but really it was the only way he fit in the damn closet in the first place. Not that houseboats were known to have extremely large closets to begin with... All Tidus knew was that he did not want to see Auron, and he certainly didn't want Auron to find him in this position in the closet. He felt the boat rock slightly, either it was stormy outside or Auron had returned in a slightly foul temper from wherever he had been.  

"Tidus?" the old samurai's voice carried well, he never had to raise it to be heard. It was smooth and deep, so if you weren't paying attention it was like a soft bass. Tidus tried to tune out the old man, then thanked whatever gods there were in his life for the lock on the inside of the closet. He moved it into the locked position very slowly, hoping not to draw the man's attention any more than it seemed to be.  

"Tidus?" the second time his name rolled off Auron's tongue he felt himself shiver. Auron barely spoke under normal circumstances, but Tidus could vaguely read the slight changes. Right now he was curious, if Tidus was interpreting that tone right, although one had a better chance of learning that stupid move of his father's, the Mark III. He buried himself as far away from the closet door as he could manage. Which only gained him about an inch if he pressed really hard.  

He could hear the sound of Auron's boots growing closer to him, a soft knock then he heard the door creak open. He sharply inhaled as he heard his guardian enter and look about the room. (editor's note: Seeing as Auron has that huge collar I'm going to assume Tidus can hear his head turning.) He could feel Auron's eye, for he only had one good one, staring at the closet. He could almost feel the frustration rolling off the man.  

"Get out of the closet boy." Annoyed/irritated tone Tidus decided upon after a second. Tidus felt his mind blank as he could picture the expression Auron was wearing and his hand as he reached for the knob to the closet. He almost jumped when he heard the door rattle. He pulled himself tighter against the wall of the closet, he couldn't handle being this close to Auron right now. 

Not that it was Auron's fault, the man simply existed, it was not his fault Tidus had done what he had. The blonde boy started shivering and crying again, laughing bitterly at his situation for not the first time that day. He was almost sure Auron would take his katana and slice the lock in half. After a moment he heard him speak for the fourth time since he had returned to the houseboat.  

"Now." Tidus had no idea how Auron had suspected he could be in his room, but he knew. That made him shiver even more, Auron was looking for him and here he was hiding from that gaze. He would never admit he needed that amber eye focused on him, never. He would never admit how much he wanted to hear that voice with something vaguely close to care. The last thing on his list of nevers, was that he would (preferably) die before those lips had a chance to reject what Tidus could never bring himself to say. 

Tidus shook his head, uttering soft no's and holding his head between his hands pathetically. No he would not leave this dark shameful place, for he could never admit what was wrong that caused him to hide here. Tidus could still feel the samurai's irritation at being ignored, especially at the fact Tidus was not complying with his request. Had he used a different form of coercing he might have gotten the blonde teen out of there, but hell would freeze over before Auron would try something like that. 

The blonde heard the samurai leave and went back to brooding silently on his latest issue. Not only had Auron nearly caught him a few times, but it was getting much more complicated. He was suffering through his nights, or rather enjoying far too much if you counted his morning kickstand. Tidus groaned, this was not what he had signed up for when the stoic samurai had taken over his guardianship. The man said few words, and almost none had any tone besides boredom. Tidus still didn't understand why his mind had picked... him... for that.  

He still couldn't believe he was dreaming about Auron, the man he should have considered a father. No he was not even close to wanting to think that anymore... There was one constant dream, no it was a nightmare... He would tell Auron, everything, including why he was hiding in the closet. The samurai would look at him with that same uncaring look, and then leave. Taking every ounce of hope, and every dream with him. A stream of crimson following him out the door as he retreated to his other charge. 

No, the last thing Tidus needed right now was a confrontation with his stoic guardian. 


	2. Auron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auron is kind of an ass while Tidus is having a mental breakdown

Auron knew, as soon as he entered the houseboat, he knew Tidus was there, just he had no idea where when he first entered. He knew this because the boy was his charge, he was playing the 'guardian' to the 'summoner' on a .young boy. Auron scoffed lightly placing his katana away, he shut the door a little too hard and knew Tidus would hear he was there. He had been tailing the young blonde ever since Braska had supposedly 'defeated' sin.  

Today was anniversary of the beginning of their pilgrimage to 'defeat' the cursed monster. He scowled running a hand over the right side of his face along the scar, he swore lightly. How come Jecht had to ask him? Why not Braska? No he had choose to beg Auron to watch over his 'pathetic crybaby son' as Auron remembered. This was just before Jecht became Sin by sacrificing himself to become the Fayth for the Final Summon of the now High Summoner Braska. 

They certainly defeated that Sin, and as the Final Aeon faded to pyreflies he begged the stoic Auron not the calm Braska to watch over his son. What happened after that was more or less a blur, Auron awoke by himself in an inn with his right eye gone. Well at least he had figured that much, when the wound finally healed enough for him to take a look at it his eyelid had sunk in and had healed shut. The sunglasses he always wore weren't just to make Tidus and everyone else uneasy, they were to keep them from reminding him of his failure to protect Braska.   

"Tidus?" he called. He knew the boy could hear him, his ki reacted flaring from the back of the houseboat. Auron walked further back wondering why he had actually done this looking on how this turned out. Jecht... was now Sin. Here was Auron babysitting the crybaby son of Sin. He couldn't really complain, Tidus never wanted him to talk like those in Spira would have had he been in the real world long enough to find out. Being in Zanarkand was very relaxing in comparison, all he had to do was keep an eye on the idiot blonde crybaby. 

"Tidus?" he repeated. Well he was in his room there was a surprise... Auron lifted a brow as the ki was not directed from anywhere in his room. Auron knocked lightly, wondering if he was in the bathroom or something. Opening the door he was instantly hit with a smell he was all too familiar with, fear. There was something else as well, but the boy's ki was spelling fear in very bold letters, from... was that the linen closet? He stared for a moment, using very neglected white magic he used Scan to see the boy sitting in the fetal position inside the door. He heard and saw every sharp intake of breath the boy made.  

He approached the door only slightly wondering why in Yevon's name he was in the closet in the first place. He doubted he would ask later, Auron never asked those sorts of questions and the boy never offered up any answers. He always figured he could watch the brat without getting involved in any of the boy's drama. After all, it didn't take much to send the kid into waterworks, even if he was seventeen. He thought about it, and decided to waste a complete sentence on the kid.   

"Get out of the closet boy," that was a long as it was going to get. No movement, not even an eye glanced (from the kid). Auron reached for the knob to the closet, he turned it swearing inwardly about annoying devices impairing his abilities. Tidus had locked it from the inside, who in the hell has locks on the inside of the closet? Never mind what type of fluke it was, this kid had a lock on the inside of his closet, and had locked Auron out. 

"Now." Tidus started shivering in his fetal position. His face contorted and buried in his hands, even Auron with his limited lip reading abilities could read the "no's" dropping from his silent lips in a mantra. He rocked ever so slightly and Auron could feel himself tensing at this sight. He glared at the doorknob wishing he could slice the thing off and figure out what was going on. There was only one problem with that, Tidus. 

If he cut the lock off he had a high likely hood of hitting Tidus in the process. Auron frowned, he was not in the mood to play games. If Tidus felt he deserved to be locked in a closet who was Auron to stop him from doing it, after all he couldn't get the lock off the damn thing without doing damage to the already fragile teen's perception. He left the room slowly, Tidus' ki didn't change. 

He glared at the door for impeding him from his young foolish charge, then retreated to the living area of the boat. He sat meditating on the situation, scowl painted across his lips. The boy would have to come out at some point, he always did, and Auron would be there to tail him afterwards. 


	3. Tidus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poor choice of words

Tidus stayed there sitting in that position for long enough that his body forced him out under the most primitive of needs, Food. Simply put, he did not want to starve himself in his process of ignoring the stoic man. The first thing he did was stretch though, his muscles ached from sitting in the same pose for too long. 

Pose, he laughed inwardly, some pose. He had cried, moped, and contemplated a fantasy all on the course of a few hours. The entire time he was curled into the fetal position, and yes he had rocked slightly back and forth upon Auron's entering his room. He just hoped that the time he had taken would be enough to calm down for the time being. 

As Tidus crossed the threshold from his room to the living/kitchen area he mentally recoiled. Auron was sitting on the couch, and that tense posture was proof he was not asleep. Tidus despite knowing he wasn't acted as if the man was asleep, ignoring him and hushing his movements in an attempt to seem not so off guard. Auron didn't move. 

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, only in an effort to remain quiet of course. The couch was way too close to the kitchen for him to be comfortable. Hell, Auron being in the same room was too close. Again this was his issue not Auron's, he would just have to deal with it.    

Tidus opened one of the cupboards looking for anything to munch on, to his delight there was a box of breakfast cereal. He removed the box from its location only to hear a small grunt from the other room. Then a statement he wished he hadn't heard.   

"Crying again?" the low tone was far from concerned, but the fact was Auron knew just what he had been doing. Hopefully not why, he just could not deal with the older man's opinion on that right now. Especially on that subject, but for Auron to use the same words as his father had to mock him? It was going too far, Tidus felt his nerves snap abruptly forgetting why he was crying in the first place.   

"What?" he snapped back rather irritated. Auron grunted slightly from his position, giving Tidus all the information he needed. Tidus felt his blood rush to his head in an all too familiar manner. His father had always said such things about him, and it always sent a rush of rage through his system to hear those words directed towards him.   

"Say it again, and-" Tidus clenched a fist. Reality made its first appearance as Tidus factored in his chances of actually hurting the samurai. He had never once seen the man fight, but he was very sure, no positive, that something a LOT bigger and MORE skilled than he marred Auron's face that way. It didn't stop his anger though..."Stupid old man."    

"Crybaby." Auron's voice repeated. Tidus felt his temper hit a new spike, throwing the closest object he could find as hard as he could at the other male. Auron slaps it away easily, the cereal box hitting the floor with a dull thud. Tidus watched the other man's expression harden.   

"I hate you!" Tidus growled/yelled. Azure blue sending a glare of the worst poison towards the older man. Auron is scowling at him, for the outburst or the object hurled in his direction Tidus has no idea. Quite frankly at this point he chose not to give a damn about it.   

"Don't do that again." Auron's words let a chill settle down his spine. Tidus slammed his hands down hard on the counter in front of him, glasses above ringing at the sudden movement.  

"Or what? What are you going to do about it if I do?" Tidus shouted pressing unconsciously harder against the counter, "Who do you think you are, my old man? I don't need you, why don't you just go already!!" Tidus kept up the glare using his memories of Jecht, he really couldn't believe the nerve Auron had. He had known Tidus was upset, and he had gone and said that of all things!   

The stoic man let out a small sigh, turning towards the door to leave. Tidus watches silently as the man goes to the door, noticing he's not even going to say goodbye. Then that same old bass tone says one more line to him just before the door shuts.   

"This isn't my story to write." It clicks shut and Tidus feels the waves as Auron walks off the houseboat onto the gangplank of Zanarkand's harbor. He falls slowly to the floor, eyes wide in realization at what he had just done. He had just told his now ex-guardian to leave, the man he had long considered to be more of a father than his actual father.   

He had told Auron, the man he wanted more than anything to leave. Not only that, but there was a high chance he would never see the man again! What the hell was wrong with him?   

"Damn it," Tidus swore pounding a fist against the floor, again and again. "Arghh, why do I care so much that he's gone?" He hit his head harshly against the cabinet doors trying to drown out all cognitive thought. So far all it was doing was giving him a massive headache.    

He slumped further, his head resting on the tile as he cries silently to sleep. Knowing full well what sorts of nightmares await him in his dreams and the next day. 


	4. Auron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody made a huge mistake...

 As the blonde walked past him silently he knew something was up... He wasn't sneaking around though, he was acting as if Auron was asleep. Well that was better than hiding in the closet, but the question still remained why was he hiding in the closet to begin with? Auron heard the cupboard doors open and the light shuffling through them. He heard the light sound of something hollow hitting the counter. Cereal, at this hour? Auron decided he would be blunt...   

"Crying again?" he didn't intend for the statement to sound so cold. He knew that was a touchy area with the blonde blitzer. He watched the normally just guarded azure sky pools go ice cold, as well as a well sculpted eyebrow twitch upward.   

"What?" the boy's patience on the matter appeared to be as short as ever. He grunted to avoid making the teen any more aggressive at the moment. Tidus' face was flush, and this was not from embarrassment as Auron had witnessed many times. It was rage, and it seemed he wasn't done.   

"Say it again, and-" the boy was having an epiphany of some sort. Auron realized the boy had been thinking of actually facing off against him, and worked hard to keep the smirk off his face. He knew he was intimidating, and apparently that still got to Tidus once in a while.   

"Stupid old man." Auron might have been appalled at how rude that was, and how childish his next remark was about to be. However Auron was tired of Tidus' little fit that the boy obviously didn't want to explain.   

"Crybaby." he countered in annoyance. Surely Tidus knew better than to play mind games with him by now, he always lost. He was willing to bet that the only things the boy had on him was youth and he was a champion blitzer. He blinked and noticed the box of cereal was flying towards him. After years in Spira and dodging the blitzballs Jecht constantly sent his way it was reflexively smacked to the floor. Landing with an anticlimactic thud in front of him.   

"I hate you!" the blitzer looked ready to cry despite the death glare he was sending his way. Auron wasn't sure why he was on the receiving end of that statement. He knew that statement was reserved for Jecht and his tormenting statements. Wait... He had just used one of those. Auron scowled inwardly at just how badly he was handling the situation.   

"Don't do that again." Auron filled his voice with a type of authority that scared the teen. He held his ground, slamming his hands against the counter in defiance. Auron knew he had pushed too far, but Tidus normally wasn't this easy to upset.   

"Or what? What are you going to do about it if I do?" the glasses shuttered above the teen as his ki spread like wildfire. "Who do you think you are, my old man? I don't need you, why don't you just go already!!" Auron almost recoiled at the chill the boy was sending towards him. Auron had a bad feeling about this.   

He watched the features in the teen slide into several different expressions making themselves apparent. Auron stood deciding he should probably leave the kid alone to cool down. That and he was tired of dealing with his whining anyways. Jecht was probably almost done preparing anyways. He made for the door, not bothering to check the boy's expression for the cracks it probably had.   

"This isn't my story to write." He made sure to shut the door somewhat gently when he left. 'I'm sorry you feel that way Tidus.' He walked very purposely away from the boat hoping the boy didn't cry himself to sleep at least. He didn't deserve the tears, and the boy had certainly shed more than enough over the past few hours.   

Auron scowled as he walked towards the outskirts of Zanarkand to bid it adieu. He would await Jecht's signal and collect the blonde for the journey to Spira. In the meantime a few more fiends could use a good brain bashing. 


	5. Tidus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin is described in colorful ways (Author has no regrets), and Tidus has regrets about telling Auron to leave

After Auron left Tidus tried to pull himself together, so he worked himself tirelessly for the game tonight. Surrounded by fans, he imagined Auron among them, signing the blitzballs they provided for him. Asking him to teach them how to blitz, he replied his usual response.   

"Maybe some other time, I've got to play the game tonight,"  Tidus explained. Everyone surrounded him in cheer, giving him the blitzball sign for victory. After promising to teach them the game later a path opened for him to get to the stadium. Not that he was in a hurry, Auron wasn't going to be there to watch him win the game this time...   

It was a leisurely run to the Abe's stadium, full of friendly yet unfamiliar faces. None of these were the face he wanted to see, he smiled cheerily as people passed. He would win just to show he was the best, then he would mope some more about how stupid it was that he had told Auron to leave.   

Well he could at least have an excuse to drink if he won, people would cheer and he would cry some more. Perhaps he could drown enough tonight in spirits that he would hallucinate Auron's face in the morning while he was nursing the headache and hangover combo. He almost wished he was old enough to drink, then he remembered most bitterly that Auron seemed to disapprove of drunks. 

Tidus momentarily frowned, he would lose in either situation. At least one of them didn't involve a pounding headache. He noticed that the stadium was more crowded than usual, but that was hardly possible. The stadium of the Zanarkand Abes was always maxed because people always came to watch him and before him, Jecht. He shuddered making his way through the crowd easily despite the large amount of people.    

Going through the barrier down into the locker room he was met by the jolly yet competitive expressions of his teammates. The girl players smiling devilishly his way, he ignored them putting his hand into the circle for a cheer. He ditched them after a few moments, heading for the sphere pool. He always liked to be in the pool before it filled, it always was a nice shock to the system.    

~TIME BREAK FOR SIN'S MASSIVE ATTACK ON ZANARKAND~ 

  He awoke head aching on the ground outside the stadium, he moved slowly away from the main entrance as it gave way and crumbled under its own weight. Tidus noticed red and instinctively headed towards it in all the confusion. There stood Auron, standing calmly against the stone as he approached.   

"Auron!" Tidus reached for him, the red clad samurai moved away. Turning towards him briefly, Tidus decided he was waiting for the question in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" The stoic man rolled his eyes.   

"Waiting for you," Auron answered, "We're expected, come." Those words haunted Tidus as he followed the Samurai towards the source of screams and disturbances. Explosions wracked through Zanarkand as he ran after Auron on the Zanarkand promenade. The stoic man was heading towards a mess of fiends, and his sword was drawn laying loosely across his shoulder.   

"AHH," Tidus was trying to bat away the fiends with hands and failing miserably. He felt the other man's hand on his shoulder, looking up Auron handed him a sword.   

"A gift from Jecht." Auron told him, Tidus felt his blood run cold staring back 'n forth between the fiends and the sword. Which was the gift from his old man? He wasn't sure he wanted either, but at least the sword would keep him alive.   

"My old man?" Tidus furrowed his brows. Auron hid his face behind that giant collar of his, Tidus wondered if he was smirking or not.   

"You know how to use it?" Auron asked checking his bracer was equipped correctly. Tidus squirmed in place, to hear Auron say that line made his cheeks go red. He nodded, whether it was his bad swordsmanship or the line he wasn't sure.   

"Hnn," Tidus nodded, suddenly thinking of it as an extension of his arm. It wasn't so hard since the things he was trying to kill were trying to eat him as well. He had a hell of a time lifting it, but the adrenaline would let it stay above his knees.   

Auron was more or less awesome to watch, and far more dangerous than Tidus had imagined. Auron's strikes did twice as much damage as his own against the Sin spawn. The little leafy fiends threw all sorts of needles his way, Auron held up his bracer to lessen the blow. Tidus himself held up his left arm and used his blitz equipment to do something similar.   

It was all too soon when they escaped, Auron had knocked a tanker off the side of the elevated highway. It let off a massive explosion that crumbled the foundations of the nearby buildings. Sending one in particular to crush the fiends standing before them, the one with his old man's picture for the memorial cup of course. Tidus smiled inwardly at the loss of the picture, but momentarily panicked as Auron crossed the building as it fell to the other side. Not to be outdone Tidus followed, he had to jump to reach the ledge that Auron was standing on though.   

He was hanging there for a few moments, at Auron's feet watching the stoic man mumble something to the giant anus in the sky. What the HELL OVER? Since when is there a giant bumhole in the sky over downtown Zanarkand. He was so out of it he barely registered that Auron had picked him up and lifted him closer to it. Gravity seemed to be pulling them towards the giant ass in the sky, and suddenly he found himself screaming.    

Being sucking into a giant vortex of doom that was something's ass was not pleasant, and was more or less painful. Tidus felt the world go white and found himself staring at Auron who shifted into a beam of colors getting sucked off elsewhere ET style. Tidus continued to scream as everything even the last threads of Auron's coat turned to silent white nothingness. 


	6. Tidus again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus lands at Baaj as normal, he's still a little traumatized.

The distracted blonde slowly floated downward towards what appeared to be a younger version of himself. Around the same age as when he had first met Auron. He looked at himself barely believing or remembering that he had ever looked so naive. Then again he was trapped inside of something huge that had just destroyed Zanarkand. There was another flash and the world was cold and wet. 

 He was swimming in a dark place with nary a crow to help. Well more to the point he was laying on a rock and was very close to swimming, none the less it was very cold. Tidus shivered, wishing he could look at Auron again, wishing that he could at least tell Auron why he told him to leave in the first place.   

He stunned himself to silence, looking for a face in the water around him. Then at the end he shouted for anyone at all, to come. Anyone at all to hear him, anyone at all, to save him from the loneliness he himself started feeling ever since he realized what it is he felt towards his guardian. No one answered, because there was no one there.   

For the first real time since his father left, he was alone. There was no one, his mother was dead, Auron was gone, the fans were dead because of something Auron had called Sin, and he was in the middle of god damn nowhere with nothing but the clothes on his back. That and the worthless sword he got from his father.   

He screamed to the nothingness, but it was no longer nothingness. It was just an uninhabited waste of space, filled with ruins and water colder than any mountain top. Tidus resolved to escape this nightmare he had fallen into, escape it and find his way back to Auron.   

He shoved himself off the desolate rock he had landed on, and swam towards what he believed to be something other than the desolate space he was in. It was risky to rely on instinct in the middle of nowhere, but it was better than the alternative. Stay where he was and freeze, or make his way to higher ground and look for survivors to the Zanarkand tragedy.   

He was not surprised as he climbed a set of stairs to discover that he was not in Zanarkand. Having been engulfed in pure black for several hours and finding himself washed up on something in the middle of nowhere was a good way to shake disbelief. The other was that he had in fact been sucked into the sky and had yet to determine whether or not he was in fact still on the same planet. He shivered looking around again.   

Totally devoid of life, there was nothing but rocks and water in the surrounding area. Tidus was however shocked when the ground started to tremble beneath him. He fell into more of that so cold it seems your being stabbed in a thousand places at once water, but it still wasn't enough to shock his heart out of its delusions. He let himself sink into the water in order to see if he could locate an exit or determine where he was. He accomplished neither, as he was promptly attacked by fish fiends.   

Then those fish fiends were attacked by an even bigger fish. What was that old saying from that one movie?  

~There's always a bigger fish.~ (Qiagon Jin Star Wars I) 

He tried fighting it, but this new fiend was too strong. It sapped his strength, and pretty soon it was all he could do to keep himself breathing.   

He spotted an exit, the giant fish fiend spotted it as well, they exchanged glances as Tidus made a break for it. He was fast, but so was the fish. Did he mention this fish had some sort of awesome suction ability? So as he used all his blitzball tricks to escape the beast that was using all of its strength to try to suck him into a vortex of death to eat him.   

At the very last moment it stopped sucking and let out a giant roar. Sending Tidus uncontrollably forward, as his back connected with the stone ruins the archway above the exit crumbled before him. Blocking out the fiends and sealing him inside, Tidus coughed and stood up. The adrenaline in his veins failing fast, he followed the stairs he had landed on into a great hall.   

He was deafened by the waterfall at first, then noticed the small remains of the fire sitting before him. Tidus realized he was beyond freezing at this point, and if he didn't warm up soon he was going to start hallucinating. He found withered flowers to use as kindling, and flint stones to make a spark to light them. He fell asleep to the warmth, and woke to scraping sounds.    

The fire was dying, and he was hungry now too. He turned to see the cause of the scraping, a very pissed looking insect fiend. He again tried to face it, but he had bit off more than he could chew. It flung him backwards as his strength failed, pinning him to a rock. It was getting ready to part him out when the explosion sounded on the other side.   

Tidus watched as people, not fiends approached weapons drawn. An almost orange haired blonde leading the way with explosives. He was quickly dropped as the insect fiend made its way over to secure the new threats. In doing so it incurred the wrath of the others surrounding the short almost orange haired one. She (for there was no way that voice was a man's) shouted something and the rain of bullets and hail of explosives attacked the creature.   

Tidus sipped at the potions he had gotten from Auron before biding his time until he found his strength again. He lifted his sword, noticing the bullets were doing no damage and lodged the sword deep into the fiend's neck. The room went silent as the beastly scream filled the room and Tidus released his sword falling to the floor most ungraciously to cover his ears.    

The beast nearly fell on him, and he scurried away just in time towards his would be rescuers. The girl shouted ("FYED!") something as she watched their weapons lower onto him, Tidus distinctly got the feeling that he wasn't seen as harmless after that little show. She was trying to reason with them at least. Not that it helped, he ended up out cold again anyways.   

When he next awoke Tidus knew two things for sure. He hadn't been dreaming, and he was no longer alone. His bright baby blues opened to the sea again, but this time he was on a ship. It looked like one of those tankers he had seen in the harbor. Then again he hadn't really seen one up close, and this ship didn't have those containers on it either.   

He wouldn't be left on his own for long, Tidus folded his arms around his legs. He frowned looking over the last few hours, he didn't know where he was... He wasn't in Zanarkand, the fiends in this place were huge and wanted to kill him as well. The people on the ship weren't much better... the Al Bhed as they called themselves weren't much better.    

The girl wasn't too bad, but the others were much worse. They treated him like the scum of Zanarkand, like the Duggles in Abes territory. He was starting to think they didn't trust anyone, well no, he was positive that they didn't. He wasn't sure what to expect, hell they didn't even speak the same language as him. Tidus didn't expect things to get much better anytime soon.   

The girl was approaching him with dinner once again. Tidus kept his mouth shut and ate what he was given. He was given instructions in pictures and gestures. The red head's plans showed diving into the water, and something about power being turned on. The girl looked at him, looking apologetic. Then she shocked him.   

"Are you alright?" she asked him in his native tongue, "oui seems... down." She placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly, Tidus was frozen in shock from her new dialect.   

"First you're speaking in some foreign tongue, and now you speak my language and are actually concerned. Shouldn't I be shocked?" Tidus wasn't going to answer this strange girl about his own issues. His issues with Auron were not going to change, Auron was gone and Tidus was stranded. "What's oui mean?"   

"Oh, cunno. (sorry) Oui means you, and the others were convinced you were a fiend. I have been telling them otherwise, but like normal men they aren't listening. That was impressive by the way," the red head smiled tilting her head, "the way you attacked the fiend to save us all. Thank you." Tidus shrugged shoving another bite into his face. "That's not what's bothering you though. What's wrong?"   

"I'm stranded in an unfamiliar place where no one knows who I am, least of all how to speak the same language as me in a boat in the middle of nowhere full of hostile captors," Tidus shrugged setting the tray down giving up on eating for the moment, "that and I got separated from the one I need the most." That was as far as he was going to tell this mysterious girl about Auron. Her expression softened, he could tell she understood.   

"Well if it's any help I know what you mean, I'm looking for someone as well," the girl looked up at the sky with a fragile smile, "well is there somewhere we can drop you off? My brother's not to keen on keeping any non Al Bhed on the ship." Tidus curled inward trying to think, well maybe now was as good a time as any.   

"Any chance you can drop me in Zanarkand?" he watched her eyes widened, "something wrong with that, is it too far away from here?" She shook her head leaning against the railing.   

"Well it's a rather strange choice considering Zanarkand is just ruins... At least Vydran says it's just ruins now," the girl looked rather uneasy.   

"Well I suppose anywhere that has a Blitzball stadium will do," Tidus leaned against the railing, "they do have Blitzball here right?" The blond nodded, she laced her hands resting her elbows on the railing beside him, placing her chin in the niche created by her hands.   

"I suppose you mean Luca than, that shouldn't be much of a problem. Brother will be happy to comply if it gets you off his ship," she spoke softly, one eye glanced his direction, "I'm Rikku by the way."   

"Nice to meet you Rikku, the name's Tidus. Star player for the Zanarkand Abes," Tidus watched her face scrunch up, "what did I say this time?" She shook her head lightly.   

"You sure do think funny, Zanarkand was destroyed over a thousand years ago. They say there was a war between the great Machina cities Zanarkand and what is now called Bevelle. They say Sin destroyed Zanarkand as a lesson to the residents of Spira," Rikku told him, Tidus felt his heart sink. How could this be possible? "Ever since then Sin has plagued Spira and attacked its residents. One religion says that it plagues Spira to remind us our past sins, that we should repent and pray to be saved." Tidus looked at her with a soft smile. 

"I'm guessing you don't practice that religion then," he commented trying to lighten the mood. 

"Heavens no! I never be caught dead as a Yevonite, first of all I am Al Bhed, second being it's a cult," Rikku animatedly answered. She reminded Tidus of a little sister he had never had. "Seeing as you don't look angry or anything I'm guessing you're not from around here, are ya?" 

"I would say not. Considering everything you have said thus far has been new news to me. The fact that there's a Zanarkand here and Blitzball exists leads me to two theories," Tidus had a confusing grin plastered across his face. "Either I'm in a thousand years in the future, or I am in a parallel universe."  

(*Author snicker: Poor Tidus, for it is both.*) 

"That or you've been in contact with Sin," Rikku explained, "Sin has a toxin that tends to mess with the memories of those it comes into contact with. You must have got a real heavy dose of it..." Tidus just shook his head and proceeded to tell the Al Bhed named Rikku the whole story of how he ended up here, sans his interest in his former guardian. 

She was mostly sympathetic, and he had somehow slipped in his love troubles without directly mentioning the cause of them. Her brother however did not share her kindness. Within a few short days Tidus was out and about on his own, carrying only his sword that Auron had given him, a couple of potions, and a map. He was dropped outside Luca, and had to swear to Rikku he would take care of himself. He spent the next several days honing his skills with the sword, he was a natural at it, easily taking down most of the fiends on the Meihen Highroad without too much difficulty. 

He sold off anything he didn't need that he collected from the fiends, he even bought a better sword, though he never used it... He would never give up the blade that had been his parting gift from Auron... 


	7. Auron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Samurai has landed, and its not so cold here.

When he stepped onto the clam lands once again Auron knew something was wrong. Something that had to do with Tidus, he had no doubt that the boy would manage on his own for the time being, but the fact remained that something was wrong with the boy. What had that look been that Auron had seen in the last few minutes of his life in the memories of the Fayth... That look was so lost and lonely, Auron had spent more than enough time trying to figure out what it was. He was going to find the brat and ask, it was really the only way he was going to find out. 

 He also had been trying to rationalize why the scream he heard rip itself free from Tidus throat as they came here was a desperate cry in the form of his own name. Even the cynisist he had at first considered that perhaps it was the boy cursing him for flinging him up into the depths of Sin. Only much later when he paused to consider the look in the boy's eyes could he truly wonder if he had made an acceptable choice in leaving him to... No, it was the right choice. Tidus had to grow up sometime.   

What did it matter if it hurt to see the boy look at him like that? He was supposed to be the hardened monk warrior that helped defeat Sin. Now he was more like the washed up has been of a great man looking for the next thing to do on his bucket list. He travelled silently, fiends generally didn't bother the unsent, but still they were better company than most of the people on Spira. He would have to check in on Braska's little girl while he was about, he stalked through the Macalania forest, more than a little surprised about the sheer amount of differences from the last time he was here.   

The fiends were little more than bugs in comparison to the Sinspawn he had faced with Tidus before leaving the dream of Zanarkand far behind. Jecht had been particularly silent on the trip back, he had expected that the former resident would say something, but it was apparent he didn't have words to waste with the old monk. It was a long few weeks as he transversed the Macalania Forest, crossed the Thunder Plains, skipped through Guadosalam, and finally arrived at the Northern bank of the Moonflow.   

It took him far longer than he would have cared to have admit to, but there were things he had to check on during his trip. His final destination would be Luca where he would await the arrival of either Tidus or Yuna. Both would probably be drawn in by rumors of his arrival there, the trick would be getting to both of them. He remembered the last time he had been this way with Jecht and checked over the shoopufs to see if the poor creature was still working here. He eventually ended up asking one of the Hypello's working with them to find it had finally passed away from old age.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

meanwhile in Besaid Island 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Apprentice Summoner Yuna felt the disturbance long before she finished her trial, she found herself asking the Fayth about it even. She was more than surprised when the Fayth actually answered. 'Our dream is here, we will share it with you.' The young summoner had no idea what that meant, but within hours of asking that question she stumbled out into Kimahri's arms and announced that she had become a full fledged Summoner.    

The red headed blitzball captain praised Yevon for her success, and the dark haired mage shook her head at his antics. They were all happy for her though, each one had their own special place in her heart. She wished to thank them, but knew that none of them would accept her thanks. She wished there was another way, but she had never gone anywhere outside of Bevelle or Besaid for any long amount of time. She knew virtually nothing about the world except that Sin was a plague that would ravage the planet without mercy.   

Then there were rumors of Sir Auron's return. The sightings all put him heading towards Luca at a breakneck speed of travel. The last sighting was at the South bank of the Moonflow, Yuna figured that he would get in contact with her at some point. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to know about her father's pilgrimage, because maybe knowing what happened to him would stop her dead in her tracks. Or maybe it would do just the opposite, she wouldn't know until she asked. So that night, the young summoner crawled into her cot exaughsted, and dreamed of a young blond man that played a fantastic game of blitzball. 


	8. Auron again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Auron, he might be that upset...

 He had been in Luca for several days now, and whispers were starting to travel past him of a young blond that could hunt down any foe. It wasn't much to go on, but Auron suspected that it might actually be Tidus. Rumors had this hunter traveling up and down the Mihen Highroad with enough ease that some were considering hiring the hunter to ensure safe passage to Djose.   

He couldn't be sure it was actually Tidus until he met the man, but to make something so difficult seem that easy? It sounded like something the young blitzball star would do. The major question was why hadn't Luca's ties to Blitz drawn Tidus there instead. Perhaps there was a method to all this madness... As he traveled up the stairs more whispers of the mysterious hunter reached him, ones that made his skin tingle.   

"Did you get to see the Hunter? My god he's so handsome, you'd never think he was that strong..." the woman started gesturing to her friend at the base of the Mihen statue, "took out the entire horde bothering our group without so much as a scratch. We tried to pay him afterwards, but he politely refused and told us to be careful."   

"Is he young?" Auron could help asking. The women looked at him surprised before bowing impromptly.   

"Fairly, he looks to be a little older than Summoner Yuna," the woman telling the story answered, "do you know him Sir Auron?"   

"Perhaps, I am wondering if he is who I think he is," Auron answered hoping that it was indeed Tidus. If it was he owed the boy an apology.   

"I believe he's in Luca, selling off the bits of fiends to the vendors, you must have just missed him," the woman informed him with a soft smile, "I hope you meet him Sir Auron, I'm sure the stories would be wonderful." Auron nodded, almost sulking back into Luca. If Tidus was in Luca, then why didn't he just contact him?   

Maybe he was still upset with him? Auron sighed and made his way back down the stairs slowly towards the pub he had been haunting. Surely Tidus wasn't THAT upset... 


	9. Tidus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus and Yuna point of view. Gotta a spot on the team Wakka?

 He hadn't seen such an aggressive attack as the one that had attacked those women. He actually had to put some effort into the fight, enough so that he had to switch swords to finish it. He suspected at least one of them was a Sinspawn, which he had only ever heard about rather than faced. He was beginning to worry that his presence along the highway was attracting too much attention, then again if that didn't bother him he could always go play Blitz again. Hell would have to freeze over before he ever played for the Luca Goers. 

Those guys, they were total assholes, he had asked a simple question and they had mocked him. Said that they were going to 'pray' for some actual competition this year. They were just as bad as Jecht, he wouldn't call that asshole his father anymore. He didn't have to, but he kind of wished that Auron would magically reappear from wherever he disappeared to.  

 As if by fate Tidus noticed the red from the corner of his eye. A deep red coat with a high gray collar, a head of familiar salt and pepper hair, and a pair of sunglasses hiding the owner's eyes from view. Certainly no one else dressed like that in Spira either? He didn't really heed rumors much, but when everyone around him started whispering about 'Sir Auron' he found it strangely informative.   

The red cloaked samurai had apparently just made it in a week ago and was looking for someone. Well two someone's if the rumor mill was to be believed. He spent time at a tavern sipping at his Sake during the afternoon and by evening he would vanish into the city. Presumably to take a walk if he knew the old samurai well enough.   

"Hmm, perhaps I should play a round of Blitz, that would certainly attract at least a comment from him," Tidus thought aloud with a soft smile, "now I just have to find a team, preferably one that plays the Goers." He looked at the team rosters and found a promising one going by the Besaid Aurochs. He nodded to himself and went towards the docks, they apparently were just making their way in from Kilika, wherever the hell that was.   

"Did you hear, Summoner Yuna has arrived! Her guardian is supposed to be playing in the Blitz matches again this year," a gossip nearby provided.   

"Hopefully they've got a better team, haven't the Aurochs lost every match they've played in the last ten years?" a second gossip supplied.   

"Excuse me, but do you know where do I could find these Besaid Aurochs?" Tidus asked sheepishly.   

"Certainly, dock 4," the first one answered, "why are you looking for the Aurochs if I may ask?" Tidus smiled brightly and turned towards where he knew dock 4 to be.   

"Because it appears they need some help and I want a chance to wipe the smile off those Goers' faces," he answered with a cheeky grin.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  Yuna   

~~ - ~~ 

 It had been only a few days since the Fayth had shown her the blond blitz player, and there he was standing on the dock smiling. Yuna about fell over in surprise, he was every bit as tan and handsome as they had shown, but what was he doing here? She walked down the ramp with Kimahri, Lulu following behind with Wakka trailing with the Aurochs. 

 After the Aurochs were off the boat the blond blitzer approached Wakka directly. He smiled, and it made Yuna's knees weak. Did he know how absolutely beautiful that made him look? 

"Any chance you have room on your team for another blitzer? I don't mind going through a tryout or anything, I'm not even looking for money. I just want a shot at taking down those Goers," the blond explained. Wakka's mouth about it the floor, he took a moment to compose himself.   

"What did you just say?" the Auroch's captain asked, still shocked enough not to register what the blond had just asked.   

"This young man would like to play Blitz for the Aurochs against the Goers. I think you should accept Wakka," Yuna said repeating the blond's message.   

"I can give you a demonstration of my playing abilities if that's what you're worried about," the blond supplied.   

"Let's see what you got kid," the red head replied with a smirk, "if you can impress me I'll find you a spot."   


	10. Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Format Change for chapters, because I hate short chappies. Tidus and Auron reunite, the Goers are goners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tidus   
~~~ - ~~~~~   
It wasn't a wonder why the Aurochs had such a problem with winning their games, but Tidus was sure he could make up for some of that with enough flare to get them out of the rut they had fallen into. Wakka, as the captain was called, was immediately impressed, and with only a few days until the big game Tidus drilled the poor bastards until they improved by leaps and bounds.   
Before they could blink game day was upon them, and the Goers' were just a game away. First they had to get past the Al Bhed team, and that seemed to be easier than the Aurochs expected. It was a complete blow out of 7-0 Aurochs. Color Tidus impressed at their improvement.   
There was still no word on Auron, but he found out from Wakka (by accident) that the Summoner Yuna was also looking for him. He was also briefed on how Auron was supposedly this big shot Legendary Guardian here is Spira. It sounded so little like the Auron he knew, then again what did he know about the man?   
"How long were you planning on avoiding me?" the voice sent a shiver down his spine. Tidus turned to see Auron standing there, in all his red cloaked glory. Tidus couldn't help the smile that took over the majority of his face.   
"Auron!" he cried out happily. It was one thing to suspect it was his grumpy old guardian and entirely another for it to actually be him. He was so overcome with this joy that he failed to prevent the giant glomp hug that he gave the red cloaked samurai. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Auron   
~~~ - ~~~~~   
The hug while unexpected was certainly a welcome surprise when he thought back on the circumstances on which they had parted. The blond was squeezing him tight, and it was very clear to Auron it had indeed been Tidus clearing out the monsters on the Mihen Highroad.   
"I wasn't avoiding you, I've been looking for you!" the blond explained releasing him. The dusty rose that filled his cheeks, was that from embarrassment?   
"Then why didn't you just play Blitzball earlier? Certainly that would have sent up such a rumor that I could track you down easier," Auron asked. He was glad to see the boy was all right even after such a change from Zanarkand to Spira.   
"Have you met the Luca Goers? They're worse than Jecht," the blond spat, "putting people down, bulling others, that and they never gave me the chance. I've got a score to settle with them and then I'll follow you, ok?" The blond was off and running before Auron could say otherwise.   
"So you did try," Auron smiled a little at that, "just do your best Tidus, I'm sure the Goers don't stand a chance at all with you playing against them." He made his way discretely into the stands, he was looking forward to the game. Tidus was an excellent player, and from what he understood the Goers were quite irritating. For someone like Tidus he knew the boy wouldn't rest until he had this small victory. He hadn't realized just how much of a victory it was going to be though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tidus   
~~~ - ~~~~~   
The Goers were easy, even if the Aurochs had been asleep he, no the team, would have been able to take them down. The score was 5-0, but they weren't exactly able to finish the game. Fiends attacked the blitzball stadium during the second half. Wakka thankfully wasn't underprepared as they entered the actual blitz sphere, the Auroch's captain was far more competent as a warrior than a blitz player. It didn't take too long to clear them out, but the giant bird that was staring down Auron? That was another story.   
Auron had taken out several armored fiends that generally gave Tidus a little bit of trouble. He was raising an eyebrow at the bird, as if asking it what the hell it was doing. The Zu floated there looking menacing, but not really daring to attack the red clad samurai outright. Wakka took one look at the giant bird and shook his head like it wasn't his day. Tidus took up Auron's right while Wakka took the left, the blitzball player started off the battle by blinding the thing.   
Tidus cast Slow on it, making the Zu easier to hit (and more precisely easier to dodge.) It took more time than most of the fiends Tidus had encountered since he had gotten to Spira, but he figured that was because it was probably an actual Sinspawn. Auron didn't seem concerned, and shouted, "Enough!"   
The final blow from the samurai sent its head flying down the stands in an elegant arc. A blue haired weirdo on the other side of the stands summoned some big ass creature that wiped out the rest of the fiends polluting the still populated stands saving most of the fans. He hadn't noticed how many of them were trapped, he was glad to see most of them relatively unharmed. He looked to be at least part Guado, at least Tidus thought that was what a Guado was sort of supposed to look like...


	11. From Luca to Djose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Yuna 

  ~~~ - ~~~~~ 

  She watched the blond blitz player who called himself Tidus carefully, she had thought the way he moved was rather familiar, then she saw him fall in beside Sir Auron like it was the most natural thing on Spira. Could it be this was Sir Jecht's son? The one he left behind when he joined Sir Auron and her father on their pilgrimage? Her question was more or less answered when her father's former guardian didn't shoo them away once the Zu was dealt with.  

Maester Seymour took care of most of the fiends, but it was the two blitz players and Sir Auron that held the crowd's attention up until his giant Aeon cleared the stands. The blond watched it carefully, while he may have lowered his sword he didn't sheathe it just because the fiends were gone. He clearly had Auron's skeptism that everything was finished. Wakka spoke to the two of them briefly before noticing her, he excused himself and made his way to where she was standing with Lulu and Kimahri. 

"That is Sir Jecht's son, is it not?" she asked quietly. Wakka's eyes widened and he looked back at where Auron was speaking to Tidus quietly watching the area. Only once his sword was sheathed did the blond blitz player replace his on his hip. 

"I... I wouldn't know Yuna, his name is Tidus and he keeps talking about playing for the Zanarkand Abes. Sir Auron clearly knows him, but I don't know if he's really Sir Jecht's son," he confessed rubbing the back of his head nervously, "he's good with that sword though. He's had proper training with it, but it's not the same style Sir Auron uses." 

"Sir Jecht actually used that type of sword, he also uses a move called the Jecht shot when he plays blitzball I noticed," Yuna confesses, "I don't know if he uses the same sword style, but it looks to be the same sword even that I saw Sir Jecht with before they left Bevelle over ten years ago." 

"Why don't we just ask Yuna? It can't be that hard to find out," Lulu points out. 

"I wouldn't do that," Wakka warns, "he hates his dad. He compares him to the Goers, with just as much venom if not more." Yuna frowns, why would anyone hate their own father? 

"Then what would you suggest?" Yuna asks the now former blitz captain, he smiles brightly. 

"I dunno, why not ask Auron ya?" he advises. Yuna nods, and their small group follows Sir Auron and the blond down through the stands towards the exit. The blond is chattering excitedly, and Yuna puts a finger to her lips for them to remain silent so that she might overhear what he's talking about. 

"... I'm telling you Auron, it was the best match I've seen in a while. They were certainly a tough team, but there was no reason for their attitudes towards the other players like that!" the blond has got his hands waving all over the place, "I know they didn't train with my old man, but they certainly have his rotten attitude." 

"That did improve once he got here Tidus," the Samurai comments, "especially after a certain incident occurred. He left spheres behind for you to find if I am not mistaken." Yuna raised an eyebrow, so it was Jecht's son, but why... 

"That doesn't change the fact he was mean, bitter, old asshole to me before he left," the blond points out, "my mother, she died shortly after he left. It broke her heart that he wasn't there, she wouldn't even give me the time of day. She was too broken from his absence. If not for you I wouldn't have anyone that even cared if I survived childhood Auron." Auron doesn't respond, Yuna finds herself pitying the young man. Sir Jecht hadn't come across as that arrogant when she met him, but given Sir Auron's statement and his lack of retort Tidus's words must be true. 

"Sir Auron?" Yuna speaks up coming out of the shadows drawing his attention, the blond looks her way as well. His face goes instantly to that huge smile from before, he nods his head recognizing her from the docks obviously. 

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

 ~~~ - ~~~~~ 

  He is relieved when Yuna finally steps forward, he knew she was listening in, but she appeared to have a good reason to do so. 

"Good to see you again, its Yuna right?" Tidus is the one that speaks, she nods and starts to smile in response to the boy's own. 

"That's Lady Yuna or Summoner Yuna to you blondie," the blitzer from before with the red hair corrects, "You can remember more than fighting and blitzball ya?" 

"It's alright Wakka," Yuna comments, "It is good to see you again Tidus, as well as you Sir Auron." Auron rolls his eye at Tidus's very intentional informal comment, he suppresses the urge to head smack the boy into a bow. 

"Summoner Yuna? Following in Braska's footsteps then?" Auron asks. 

"Yes, I wish to bring the Calm back to Spira, to make it so people don't have to fear anymore, at least for a while," Yuna answers, "I was hoping to ask you to join us when I learned you were in town." Auron lets the barest hint of a smile cross his lips, that would save him the trouble of asking/demanding to join her on her pilgrimage. He looks over at Tidus, what the hell is he going to do with the kid until then? 

"I'd like to go as well if Auron's going," Tidus pipes up right on cue. If he was still a religious man he would have praised Yevon for all of this was going too right, but he'd stopped believing in Yevon long before he met their fathers over ten years ago. 

"Of course!" the summoner smiled, "I would be honored to have such talented warriors join me as my guardians." Tidus would of course have no idea what he'd just signed up for, but evidently he hadn't intended to kick him out of the boathouse like he had. It would be an interesting experience to say the least. 

"Where are we headed next?" Auron asks the mage who's lurking beside the Ronso with a clearly irritated expression. 

"We will be on our way to Djose next," she answers before taking Auron off to the side as Tidus speaks with Yuna for a bit, "is that really Sir Jecht's son?" 

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on him for the last ten years, he won't get in the way of her pilgrimage," he adds feeling the need to give Tidus some credit, "he's been keeping the Mihen highway clear for the last few weeks." 

"So he's the hunter we kept hearing about," the mage comments, "that would explain why he is so talented against fiends. Along with the obvious that you probably taught him how to use that sword." 

"He taught himself, we were attacked just before we got here. He's picked it up rather quickly, probably refining it over the last few weeks. I would have gotten him a better sword if I thought he was interested in learning," Auron responds watching his charges. Tidus seems to be enjoying himself, there's also none of the stress that used to be constantly on his shoulders. Spira has been kind to the boy, and it shows. 

While in Zanarkand he wouldn't let hardly anyone get close here he was opening up to someone without Auron having to threaten to pull teeth. He also seemed genuinely glad to see him back if the impromptu hug he had received earlier was any indication. Tidus had properly apologized and explained that he had been super stressed that night, he hadn't actually wanted him to leave, and that he felt foolish and stupid immediately afterwards. The thought warmed Auron's unsent heart, that the kid was actually growing up. 

Something else was bothering him more though, why was he so irritated at Yuna right now? He couldn't put his finger on it, and that bothered him more than the smiles she was sharing with Tidus. Oh, the smile on his face just dropped, she must have brought up Jecht. The blond turned and started denouncing the man, and Auron knew exactly what question she had asked. (Why do you hate your father so?)  

"We should get going, we've got a long road ahead of us," Auron interrupts before Tidus can blurt whatever unfavorable answer is on the tip of his tongue. The blond senses he needs to be the slightest bit more... composed and gives her the short version. 

"He was an asshole," Tidus responds far more composed than earlier. Yuna looks confused, but takes him for his word. 

"Alright then to Djose!" she smiles, "anyone know any good walking/marching songs?"  

By the Inn all of the Spira party know the Zanarkand Abe's theme by heart and by tune (Tidus's doing of course). Yuna doesn't stop humming it even as she falls asleep at Rin's inn. 


	12. Mihen Highroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fish and the Sake story. I wonder if Lulu will ever know...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  Tidus 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

  Auron insists that the two of them bunk together, and Yuna agrees it is probably for the best. Wakka and Kimahri end up in the room on the other side of the room containing Lulu and Yuna. The unfortunate thing is that Tidus is too giddy to sleep, he's finally found Auron and because of all the good he's done in the area Rin refused to let them pay for their rooms for the night. They were on the house, except for one, which Yuna insisted they pay for out of principal. 

The Samurai stays late in the bar speaking with Rin, it seems that they also know each other. Tidus spends the passing time doing his blitz workout routine he used to do every night before bed. Auron walks in when he was halfway through the routine, and clears his throat. 

"Talk," so they are back to the single word sentences again? 

"What about?" Tidus responds, he knows that Auron is curious about something particular. 

"Why use the old blade when you have a better one?" he clarifies. It is not the question he wants to ask, the one Tidus doesn't want to answer. 

"It was a gift, from you. I felt that I needed to master it before I bought something nicer and wrecked it through incompetence," Tidus responds, "mostly it gave me hope. Hope that I wasn't alone in this place full of strangers." Hopefully it also satisfies the Samurai, because he honestly believes that Auron would have been happier bunking with the nearly silent Ronso. 

"It was from Jecht, not me," the Samurai points out, and Tidus has to concede that yes, it was from his old man. However it was Auron who cared enough to give it to him. In his book that made it a gift from Auron not Jecht. 

"Auron, let's be honest. Jecht never did anything nice for me. He never tucked me in at night, never told me stories, he never actually taught me how to be a blitz player. He always went out of his way to be cruel to me as a child, and then would rub it in my face just because he could, it's not a wonder I was a crybaby in the face of how he treated me," Tidus points out, he takes a deep breath, "I know that you never did any of those parent things or taught me to blitzball. You did however do something a damn sight more important, you actually cared. You made sure I didn't go hungry, you made sure there was roof over my head when my mother died, you made sure I actually moved forward in life. You also didn't waste your words or efforts, never saying anything more than what needed to be said." 

Auron is watching his speech closely, and Tidus wonders if he is reading between the lines. 

"You gave me that rusty piece of shit sword that Jecht picked up for me, cared for it until I was ready, then actually showed me how to use it. You were there, that's the part that matters," Tidus concludes as Auron places his katana off to the side. 

"It is however a rusty piece of shit," Auron points out, "when I truly 'give' you one it will be a lot nicer than that. I'm offended for you as a swordsman that it's your favorite blade. It does appear well cared for despite how low grade that blade is." 

"I watched you caring for your blade every night, some of it seems to have rubbed off on me," Tidus responds with a soft smile. 

"Good of you to pay attention," Auron replies, "now get some sleep, the journey ahead of us will be a long one." 

Tidus had no idea why the man seemed so keen on implying that there was something he didn't know, but he did understand he was missing something. Why else would a person like a summoner exist or need such special treatment? 

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yuna 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

  The road to Djose is an interesting experience for Yuna, and she learns more about Tidus, and surprisingly more about Sir Auron. Tidus shares most of these facts, and it becomes very obvious to her that the reason Tidus talks about Auron all the time is an overwhelming amount affection that he has towards the old samurai. 

"There was this one time Auron was trying to teach me how to fish," Tidus begins, and sure enough the tale spirals out of control, "So the fiend pulled me into the water, and Auron being the nice guy that he is, he stands there watching as I go flying around like I'm on water skis or something. He's chuckling as I'm trying to figure out how to get myself untangled from the fishing line that's wrapped around my foot as all this is going on." 

"You had everything under control, or so you said," Auron reminds as he walks past to scout the area ahead. The barest hint of a smile tugging at the samurai's lips. 

"So you tell me now, but ten year old me was frightened of the big old fish," Tidus answers the samurai so easily. Yuna wonders when Auron first started to care about the boy, because obviously there is something there with the way they converse so easily. It reminds her of the way her parents used to converse before her mother passed away. 

“You were not afraid of that fish,” Auron’s response ends in a chuckle, “you were afraid I was going to leave you there on the deck until you dried off afterwards. That was before its friends started trying to eat you.” 

“I was not!” Tidus is smiling, and the air between the two of them seems to be getting lighter again. Yuna wasn’t sure what had been going on between the two of them, but what she did know is that Tidus had been upset with Auron. From the way everything was going the samurai also seemed to think he had been at fault for the whole thing. Lulu had pointed out the samurai’s somber mood to her that morning before Tidus yawned and said something so muffled none of them could understand it. Well, except Auron who apparently was used to the statement.  

“Did you end up catching the fish?” Yuna finally asks. 

“No,” the two of them say in unison, Tidus smiles and continues, “Auron had to jump in after me. That was the first time I ever saw him willingly leave his sword behind. I know now that he didn’t want it to rust, but it still it was strange to see.” 

“My coat smelled like Zanarkand harbor for a month,” the samurai adds, “what did you finally use on it to take the smell of fish away?” Tidus looks terrified, the light hearted mood has vanished, and she can see the panic in his eyes. 

“I’d rather not say, even if it has been eight years,” Tidus is avoiding looking at a Auron. 

“So you did do it, but how? I tried everything to get rid of that smell,” the samurai’s voice holds a hint of curiosity that Yuna never knew he had. 

“I accidentally knocked your sake bottle onto it… and as I was trying to clean it up I ended up soaking the entire thing in your sake,” Tidus explains rubbing the back of his head, “it took me a grand total of five seconds to realize that was a very bad thing. I threw your coat in the wash and ran straight to the liquor store with my allowance. The cashier very nearly didn’t sell it to me, but when I explained what happened… He took pity on my small backside.” Auron started to chuckle, and before Tidus could comment further he held up a hand. 

“That explains how I ended up with a non-alcoholic sake, I was wondering why it tasted so weird,” Auron has a grin spread across his lips. Wakka and Lulu are even chuckling behind him at the thought. 

“Here I was thinking that you didn’t notice…” Tidus shrugs his shoulders, “oh well, I tried.” 

“That you did, you still owe me a jug of sake for that then,” Auron points out. 

“That I do, next time you run dry let me know,” Tidus nods. Yuna can only imagine how these two got along before they had joined up with them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

It’s unsurprising to Auron that Tidus was klutzy enough to knock over his sake, but the fact that he tried to replace the sake… He hadn’t realized the boy thought it was that important, he couldn’t honestly think that Auron was pissed that he spilt his sake all those years ago. He honestly was about a week away from replacing his coat if he couldn’t get the smell out, it was a very welcome change to find it freshly laundered on his bed when he came back from his daily kata practices. 

“Sir Auron, a word?” it was the black mage that spoke, Lulu was her name if he recalled correctly. 

“Hm?” he nods leading the mage ahead of the group, he was supposed to be scouting ahead of the party after all. The mage doesn’t say anything at first, but that seems to be because she’s also looking around as well. There’s a couple Malboros on their way towards the Moonflow, but other than that the road seems relatively clear. 

“Do you trust him? Sir Jecht’s son I mean,” Lulu asks questions almost as bluntly as he does. 

“Most of the time, why?” Auron asks leading her further up the road. 

“I just need to know if I need to be watching my back or anything. Wakka seems to like him, but I am not so easy to trust someone I have just met,” the mage explains. 

“A wise policy, and yet you trust me,” Auron points out. 

“You are Sir Auron, the Legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska, if I cannot trust you then why am I still on this pilgrimage? Sir Jecht’s son did not face Sin, he does not seem to know what we are to face either,” the mage responds looking over the surrounding area with a keen eye, “I do not think it wise to leave any variables to chance when my life is at stake. Not to mention Yuna’s.” 

“Tidus is no threat to you, I do think its best no one tell him what the pilgrimage really is besides facing Sin. He’s naïve, he’ll think there’s another way…” Auron trails off, and the mage nods in understanding. 

“There isn’t, is there?” she asks quietly. 

“No, Braska didn’t like it either, but he thought the happiness of the world, even for a short time, was worth that cost,” Auron answers solemnly.  

“My apologies on your losses Sir Auron,” the mage lays a dainty hand on his shoulder pauldron, “and the loss that Tidus had.” 

“He doesn’t miss Jecht, and the boy is right not to. Jecht treated him horribly, there’s years of emotional and mental scarring from just the ten years that he was around him. To this day Tidus is still haunted by the words his father used as weapons against him,” Auron explains quietly, “Jecht did attempt to change, but he realized it was too little too late. He left spheres for Tidus, he hoped they would convey how sorry he was in the end. I personally don’t think he’ll accept anything Jecht says at this point, the wounds are just too deep.” 

“So Tidus will never forgive him?” the mage asks looking back at the group. 

“It is unlikely,” Auron answers truthfully, “he very nearly didn’t forgive me for prodding at old wounds recently. Had we not landed in Spira immediately afterwards I think he probably would not have spoken to me again for months going towards years.” 

“What on Spira did you do?” the mage asked curiously. 

“I poked the sinspawn, and I got attacked because of it,” Auron responds dryly, “he threw a box of cereal at me in a fit of rage.” He sees her look of confusion, and raises an eyebrow. 

“What in the name of Yevon is cereal?” the mage asks bewildered. Auron can’t help the belly laugh that escapes him at the comment. 


	13. The Moonflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoopufs, Mages, and Teenage angst. Oh My.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tidus  

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He’s not sure what to think of Yuna or her pilgirmage if he’s entirely honest. No one really asked him though, so he says nothing. He thinks of Yuna as a friend, and Kimhari is just terrifying. Auron’s presence however makes it feel like home, its comforting not to have to explain anything about why he doesn’t want to be left behind. Auron for his part however has been more open with Tidus since they reunited, speaking longer sentences and actually explaining Spira to him without prompt. 

“This is where Jecht started to realize just how big a mistake he had made,” Auron explains as they reach the Moonflow. Kimhari and Wakka are leading the way, Lulu is chatting with Yuna towards the middle of the pack, with him and Auron bringing up the rear. 

“Did hell freeze over?” Tidus asks seriously. Auron shakes his head, Yuna has stopped to look at the pyreflies. 

“He realized that he had been an ass to you, and that maybe the reason you cried all the time was because he was an ass,” Auron explains, “Braska, Jecht, and myself were here ten years ago… Jecht was drunk and making a fool of himself. Braska and myself were too busy in an argument about how he was going to lose a limb swinging his sword to see that he had finally noticed the Shoopuf. Next thing we know there’s an angry hypello chasing Jecht around using Jecht’s sword. Braska and I are too dumbstruck by the sight to even attempt anything but stare at the sight of the hypello driver chasing Jecht.” 

“What an idiot,” Tidus comments, “you’ll show me what a Hypello and Shoopuf are right?” 

“That’s them there,” Auron points over to the massive creature standing almost as tall as one of the Zanarkand buildings and the little blue fish men walking around, “the little ones are the hypello. They are generally friendly, unless of course you are stupid enough to injure the Shoopuf.” Tidus nods and stares in amazement. There are so many things in Spira that are new to him, Yevon being the most complicated.  

He spends the next hour or so learning all about the Shoopuf and the fact it's the only one. Auron is speaking with Kimahri which is odd because they aren’t actually saying anything. It's a contest of who can say more without uttering a word. Tidus would bet good money that the Ronso will say something first after having lived the last ten years with the stoic samurai. 

“Hey there,” Yuna has been trying to sneak up on him, so far it hasn’t managed to work once. Too many years of Blitzball under his belt for that, “so what happened between you and Sir Auron? I mean obviously you two know each other, but it seems like there was a lot of tension over something.” Trust Yuna to sense he was hiding something, he lets out a sigh and leans against the rail by the Shoopuf. He discretely checks to see where Auron is at before responding. The Samurai makes eye contact with him before shuffling further away, it's interesting how Auron can read the situation so easily. 

“We had a fight just before I arrived in Spira,” Tidus answers, “it was a stupid fight, and I threw him out of the boat. I honestly didn’t think I was ever going to see him again with the way I was acting, I was an idiot.” Yuna didn’t need to know everything, but she needed to know that everything hadn’t been sunshine and rainbows. 

“It sounds to me like it wasn’t over nothing, have you spoken about it with Sir Auron yet?” Yuna asks fixing him with a questioning look. 

“I… I don’t really want to talk about the initial cause with him, it's kinda personal. He already knows what he said that made it worse, we talked about that after the game,” Tidus explains, “Auron knows me well enough to know that when I’m ready to talk to him about it I’ll go to him about it. Although I’m not sure that I’ll ever be ready to talk about it with him, it's just teenage drama that I’m working through on my own.”  

“Well if you ever need someone to speak with about it, please don’t hesitate to talk to me,” Yuna offers him a sad smile, “it's good to have someone closer to your own age to talk to after all. Lulu and Wakka aren’t the best for that sort of advice, we teens need to stick together.” Tidus appreciates the offer, but he doubts that Yuna wants to hear that his crush on her Guardian is what caused the initial problem in the first place. 

“Will do,” he offers her a peppy smile, “so when do we get to ride the Shoopuf, Auron’s been telling me all about it!” He can’t hide his excitement at the idea, it sounds amazing!  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

Yuna approached Tidus cautiously, and Auron wondered what the summoner was up to when Tidus glanced his way with that, ‘I really can’t talk about this around them…’ look. When Auron realizes that Tidus is looking directly at him he figures out exactly what Yuna is up to. He hopes that the summoner doesn’t in fact make things worse while trying to fix them. 

He makes a conscious effort to get out of eavesdropping range, but not quite far enough that he can’t read Tidus’ lips as he responds to her questions. He misses the first comment, but does catch the ‘I was an idiot’ part. He has to resist the urge to smile, the kid looks relieved to be talking to someone about it. 

When he comments that he doesn’t want to talk about the initial cause of the fight it makes Auron wonder why as well. Yuna of course is asking the right questions to get her answers, and some of Auron’s as well, so color him surprised at way Tidus carefully sidesteps actually answering it. He may never be ready to talk about it? That it was just simple teenage drama?  

Teenage drama his ass, something was up with the kid if it sent him into hiding into his closet like a frightened child like that. It wasn’t life threatening, at least it couldn’t be anymore troublesome than chasing after Sin, and if it was a break up or something equally mundane like that he was now in another world. Another world was the most likely, at least if Jecht was anything to go by, he would not be returning from so he better build himself a bridge and get over it. 

Seems he’s doing just that judging by the Shoopuf comment, that or he’s repressing it like he used to do. Auron sincerely hopes that the kid will eventually talk to him about it, because he certainly doesn’t want him bothering Yuna with something that sent him into that spectacular of a meltdown where he was comfortable. He was also of the mind he should probably just let that whole incident go for the sake of both himself and Tidus. 

“Find out anything useful?” Lulu has a knack for appearing when he’s deep in thought about the whole mess. She might be the only one in this party that might be able to actually sneak up on him. 

“Sort of, the kid isn’t as upset at me as I first thought,” he responds, “whatever it is that had him so riled up he is classifying as teenage drama.” The black Mage brings a hand to her chin and looks thoughtfully out towards the two youngest members of the pilgrimage. 

“I’d say so, I have a theory on what it is,” she whispers just above the noise of the crowd, “if you’d permit it Sir Auron I’d like a word with the boy. I may just know the answer to what’s going on…”  

“He’s a grown man, it's not my place to interfere with his life anymore,” Auron responds rolling his eye. It's his way of saying she doesn't need his permission to interrogate the boy, he can take care of himself. 

“That may be, but it seems to me that’s not quite all there is to this story,” the mage responds with a knowing smirk, “I’ll give you this food for thought, I thought he was flirting with Yuna because he thought she was cute and he stood a chance. I’m now convinced that it's more of a personality trait having seen the way he doesn’t linger at my boobs like Wakka does.” Auron raises an eyebrow, of course he’d noticed that she was well endowed, but he’d hardly thought she was Tidus’ type. 

“Clearly I’m missing something,” the samurai responds. 

“He’s not interested in women in that way Sir Auron, he just likes to make them feel more comfortable with themselves. That’s why he flirts all the time, yet on that same note he doesn’t let his glance linger on anyone in **that** way,” Lulu explains, “I’d like to confirm my theory though before I explain further.” 

“You’re saying the kid’s gay?” Auron replies, he’s honestly not that shocked by the statement. 

“To be frank, more than likely. He also appears to know exactly who he wants,” she responds cryptically, “I’ll look into it discretely and let you know if I’m right. If not pay no attention to my words, I’m just over analyzing the situation.” He watches the mage drift back to her original spot of within arms reach of Yuna with no small amount of respect for the woman. It had taken him years to realize the kid batted for the other team, he hadn’t thought it important at the time so long as he wasn’t bringing strays home with him. He’s almost positive the kid is still a virgin too, but that’s none of his business.  

Tidus wanders back over to him after Yuna's done speaking with him. It appears he either has more questions or just wants a break from all the crazy Spira dwellers. 

"You're from here originally aren't you?" Tidus asks lounging against the fence Auron has ended up next to. Auron nods slightly, "why are all these people so fascinated by Yevon? I mean clearly its got its own issues, yet it can do no wrong..." Auron can't help the smirk hidden beneath his collar, the boy sure caught on quickly. 

"Why do you think I am an ex-monk?" Auron points out, "To be honest I have no idea why they are so entranced by it. It does offer them some protection, and it helps to comfort them through the losses that Sin creates for them as it rampages across Spira." 

"That's true, but they follow it so blindly... I honestly think the Al Bhed have more of the right idea so far, don't accept the situation just at word value anyways," Tidus responds, "I met a nice girl when I got here named Rikku, she was an Al Bhed." 

"Was? Did she die or something, you don't suddenly stop being Al Bhed Tidus," Auron points out. The blond frowns, and Auron gets the distinct impression he probably doesn't know, "Sin?" 

"Yea, I heard that her boat got attacked by Sin, which is how I ended up in Luca in the first place," Tidus explains, "I've been discretely trying to figure out what happened to her, but so far I haven't heard anything." The boy sounds worried, evidently Rikku the Al Bhed was rather kind to the boy if he was this concerned about her safety. 

"I'm sure we'll find out what happened to her Tidus," Auron assures him, "looks like we are heading out, make sure your supplies are in order."  


	14. Rikku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all it takes to become a Guardian? Damn, shoulda joined up years ago. Rikku and Tidus discuss Tidus's little crush on a certain Samurai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tidus 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He isn't sure if it's appropriate to be as happy as he is to see Rikku, to find out she's alive after their last Sin encounter together. He puts in a good word with Yuna for her, which turns out to be entirely unnecessary since Rikku is actually Yuna's younger cousin. Which means... Yuna is half Al Bhed? He files that away for later conversation, he does however pull Auron aside while the girls are talking. 

"That's Rikku," Tidus explains, Auron is watching as Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu are all discussing something. The samurai nods, "looks like the girls are up to something." 

"With Lulu involved I suspect that its whether or not Rikku can be one of her guardians. I am not opposed so long as she doesn't interfere with the pilgrimage," Auron comments watching their discussion as well, "do you trust her?" Its odd for Auron to ask, but Tidus realizes that his word will have the final say on Auron's decision. 

"Yes, she's never done anything to make me question her intentions," Tidus answers easily, "admittedly I only knew her for a couple of days." Auron nods and watches as Yuna approaches with a hesitant Rikku in tow. Lulu of course isn't far behind, which means it's exactly as Auron read. 

"Sir Auron?" Yuna starts, "I'd like for Rikku to be one of my guardians." Tidus smiles, and Rikku glances at him suddenly putting together what Tidus had told her about Auron in their first encounter. 

"Is that person you needed Tidus?" Rikku asks with a smile, he nods and sees Auron's eyebrow raise ever so slightly, "nice to meet you Auron." She holds out her hand, and he watches the Samurai slowly extend his hand to shake hers. She's analyzing Auron just as much as he is her, for Tidus who has been the end of both of those stares he finds it comical. 

"Are you sure?" Auron asks looking over at Yuna after a moment. 

"Absolutely," Yuna's smile is positively beaming at this point. 

"I see no reason to object," Auron answers with an impressive stare in Rikku's direction. Rikku shudders a bit, but it is the 'don't get any funny ideas' stare that Auron always gave him as a child. 

"Thank you Sir Auron,"  Yuna and Rikku lead the party towards Guadosalam with Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri close behind. He and Auron are bringing up the rear this time. 

"Am I going to regret this?" Auron asks watching as Rikku is swiping at the little fiends as she chats a mile a minute at Yuna.  

"Not really, she's just got motor of the mouth syndrome. You'll get used to it or you'll learn to cast silence on her," Tidus comments ready to step in if the two of them get in over their heads. 

"You say that like I'll need to, a glance your direction was all I needed to silence your motor mouth," Auron responds. Tidus feels his cheeks heat up, he refuses to comment on that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rikku 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

She's glad that she ran into Tidus again, she had missed the ex-blitzer terribly. She wasn't surprised that he had told Yuna and Lulu about her, but she was curious to find out how he learned about Sin's attack on their ship after they left Luca. Tidus didn't exactly strike her as the keeping up with the Sin news type. 

The blond of course is happy to see her, and is none to surprised when she talks over becoming one of Yuna's guardians with the scary mage and her cousin. It’s the samurai that Tidus is standing next to that has her curious, he gives off an air that normally would have put her on her guard. Tidus however looks extremely content just standing there, is this the person he was so worried about when she first got there?  

She's so busy **watching** them out of the corner of her eye that she barely pays attention to the mage's line of questioning. Rikku can out talk the best of them, and she knows she can respond without thinking for the most part without worry in this group. Yuna would never let anything happen to her, it's just a matter of would she be allowed to be an official guardian or not. 

Tidus however has been discussing something with the samurai while she's been with Lulu, color her surprised when he actually shakes her hand without too much hesitation. He obviously knows she is an Al Bhed, but his curiosity is more centered on the blond next to him. He asks Yuna if she is sure, doesn't ask her a single question before giving his okay.  

Yuna is silently ecstatic, but Rikku realizes that Tidus is the one who talked him into it. She'll have to thank him later. When they reach Guadosalam they stop just outside the city at the samurai's word. He pulls them off to the side. 

"Many consider this place to be safe, I myself do not, be on your guard. Our duty to defend Yuna is our highest priority, regardless of who we may encounter in here," the samurai points out, "Braska, Jecht, and I always found the more relaxing a place was the more important it was to be on our guard. A rogue Guado very nearly ended his pilgrimage while we were passing through ten years ago." 

"How unfortunate, I had hoped we would be able to stop at the inn before the Thunder Plains," Lulu frowns. 

"We can, just make someone is on their guard while we are there," the samurai explains, "I also suggest we stock up while we are here, it’s a long way to Macalania temple." Tidus nods, and Rikku gets the impression that he was more relaxed in the forest than right outside the city. She walks next to him and lets Wakka and Lulu lead the party into Guadosalam. 

"Everything alright?" Rikku asks. 

"Seymour just rubs me the wrong way, its probably nothing," Tidus explains. The samurai shakes his head next to them. 

"Trust your instincts, if you think he's trouble then keep an eye on him," the samurai points out, "it's easier to apologize when your summoner is still alive, trust me." 

"If only it were that simple Auron, it's like he leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I see the guy. I can't really explain it to be honest," Tidus points out, "it's kind of like how I knew Rikku was a good person." 

"By the way, thanks for putting in a good word for me," Rikku gives him a hug, "I had no idea I was going to be given an interrogation before I was allowed to join up with Yunie." 

"That's just how the mage is," Auron is the one that offers up that explanation. 

"Yet you didn't ask me a single question," Rikku points out. 

"Tidus trusts you, he's lived with me long enough that I trust his judgment on some things," Auron responds, "It looks like I am needed up front, watch the back." The samurai makes his way forward leaving the two of them to cover the rear. 

"You never told me the guy you were looking for was the legendary guardian Sir Auron," she hisses, "I thought for sure he was going to say no as soon as we asked." 

"He's not so bad, a little on the paranoid side, but for the most part he's a nice guy once you get past the fact he hates virtually everything," Tidus offers with a smile, "the exceptions being sake, heavy duty training, and silence." She can't help but pity Tidus, that's the sheer opposite of his personality. 

"Hates everything?" she can't help but ask. 

"Pretty much, stopped trying to get him birthday cards after the first one," Tidus explains, "he is a complicated man. Having found out he is actually from Spira rather than Zanarkand that makes significantly more sense." 

"So... how long have you had your little crush?" Rikku whispers, the blond starts sputtering next to her.  

"What are you talking about?" Tidus hisses, his cheeks are bright red. 

"Its flat out obvious, not that he's noticed. So I'd say either you've had it a long time and never acted on it or you just realized you have it bad for him," Rikku speculates, "you also look significantly happier than you were when you arrived in Spira." 

"I'm not trapped in ruins and starving like I was when I arrived, nor am I alone anymore," he points out still completely red from embarrassment, "why does that have to be the reason?" 

"Would you be completely and utterly embarrassed like you are right now if it wasn't?" her argument is of course valid. 

 "I don't know! Perhaps it has to do with the fact he's my guardian and what you are suggesting?" Tidus is semi hysterical but his voice is still in a hushed tone. 

"Stranger things have happened," Rikku points out, "he doesn't know does he?" 

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's far less embarrassing that way," Tidus responds taking deep breaths to calm down, "we had a fight before I got here, to Spira I mean." 

"What was it about?" Rikku asks, she's genuinely curious. 

"I had just figured out I had a thing for him. I was so freaked out I locked myself in a closet and refused to come out. He said something my old man used to say," Tidus continues to take deep breaths, "I lost my shit and told him to get out. I thought I was never going to see  him again... I thought I would never get the chance to properly apologize. Then we were transported here to Spira by Sin as he attacked Zanarkand, it kind of put some things in perspective." 

"I'll say, getting attacked by Sin does tend to change one's priorities rather quickly," Rikku answers, "so... obviously some of that has been discussed?" 

"We talked about it when we met up in Luca after the blitzball tournament. We acknowledged that there were issues on both sides, we worked that out. It's been nice just to have him back, I don't want to think about what might happen if I do tell him," Tidus admits, "he already knows I'm not into girls though, we had that discussion years ago." 

"That would be a terrifying conversation to have with a person like Auron," she admits, "I remember when I was talking to my dad about one of my crushes, it went poorly." 

"Actually I think he had already figured it out, he basically told me it was business what I did with my body and no one but me had a right to decide what I did with it. He also mentioned that anything inappropriate had best be behind at least a closed door for the consideration of others," Tidus recalls, she can see the fondness on his face from the memory. 

"So he doesn't care that you're gay, why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Rikku asks. 

"It isn't that simple, he's raised me since I was a little kid. I didn't want to make the situation awkward and then risk losing him entirely," Tidus explains, "I already nearly lost him once, to have him look at me in disgust because he doesn't approve? I'm not sure I could recover from that, especially not if he chooses to leave because of it. Or worse yet make me leave Yuna's pilgrimage from the inappropriateness of it." 

"I don't think he'd do something like that Tidus, you're overthinking this whole thing. I would encourage you to at least let him know, you never know what is going to happen on a journey like this. Any number of us could get killed on our way to help Yunie get the final Aeon," Rikku warns, "speaking of things happening, what on earth are we missing that's going on up there?" Their party has been stopped by a group of Guado, Yuna doesn't look particularly  concerned, but the mage is clutching her fist tightly as if to restrain herself. 


	15. Lair of the Guado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku's discussion with Tidus opens his eyes a bit, Auron finally gets to know!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He can't hear what the kid and Tidus are talking about, but he can feel Tidus' chi going bonkers with all sorts of emotions from where he's at. He glances back only to see the teen is just embarrassed by whatever it is he's discussing with his Al Bhed friend. When his chi finally settles on anxious Auron realizes that they've finally noticed they've been stopped by the Guado. 

They invite Yuna, and then the rest of them into the manor. Seymour wants to talk to Yuna, the same Seymour Guado that gives Tidus a bad feeling. Standing here in front of his representatives Auron now understands what Tidus means, their chi is deceptive and it sets both him and the mage into defensive modes. The blitzball captain doesn't appear to be thrilled about it either, Tidus and Rikku have made it a point to get in a more defensive position around Yuna as well. 

The Ronso sticks to Yuna's side like glue when they enter the manor, and Tidus is instantly next to him. He's on edge enough that Auron worries about his blood pressure. 

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen, not with all of us ready like this," Auron offers in a hushed tone. The boy forces himself to relax a little, but Auron knows he's ready for anything. 

"Sorry, I should know better than let myself get all wound up," Tidus bows his head slightly. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you made a good call. I don't like what I'm feeling in this house at all from those guado," Auron responds, "what were you and the kid talking about? She seemed to have ruffled your feathers good." 

"That's one way of putting it," the boy mumbles, "I'll talk with you about it once we are anywhere but here. Yuna needs our full attention right now, and it would just be an unwelcome distraction." Auron can't help the smile that crosses his face, the boy has definitely grown up since he got to Spira. 

"I'll hold you to that," Auron responds, "now, what do you sense?" He can't help wanting to test the boy. 

"I sense deceit, and more than a little anxiousness. Kimahri looks ready to snap his jaws at the first thing that decides to approach Yuna, and Lulu is a flick away from whatever spell she's got charged," Tidus comments closing his eyes, "I'd say lightning based on her posture, Wakka and Rikku are ill at ease but the least tense of our group. Of course I'm not getting much of a reading off you, but nothing new there. The Guado are all strange feeling to me, I guess smug or something, past that I am unsure." 

"Pretty accurate, the Ronso is mostly putting out that air, he's perfectly in control. The Guado are hiding something, we shall find out soon enough what that is... I want you in the front, I'll take the back," Auron directs, "we'll play this by ear. The priority is keeping Yuna safe and comfortable during this." Tidus nods and takes his place over by Wakka near the doors to the dining room. 

Its takes far longer than Auron would like for them to finish their business at the Guado's manor. Tidus is almost bouncing off the walls, and it takes everything in Auron's power not to comment on it. Rikku looks as thrilled as Tidus does to be out of that house, and the only thing worse than that is that Guado almost revealed he was an unsent to the rest of the group. 

Yuna's decision to visit the farplane doesn't surprise him, Tidus hangs back with him as the others go through to other side. Rikku explains what the farplane is to the boy and he decides that he's going to explain what's going on to while it's just Auron and Rikku outside the farplane. Auron however is feeling the effects of being so close to the farplane. 

"Now isn't really the best time Tidus," Auron points out, he's short of breath. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tidus 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He's never seen Auron look at anything less than his best, and here he was looking like he was half dead. Tidus recalls what Rikku said about one of them could just suddenly die or something, what would he do if he never told Auron? He helps Auron away from the farplane entrance slowly, he trusts Rikku to fetch them if they are needed. He almost misses the wink she sends his way. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Tidus asks as the samurai leans against a wall near the entrance. Auron locks his good eye on him, he's debating his answer obviously. 

"I'll be fine once we are out of here, you should be watching over Yuna right now not me," Auron points out in an annoyed tone. 

"Yuna will be fine, the others are with her and they have kept an eye on her since the beginning. Right now my concern is her Guardian who I have never seen ill a day in my life who is relying on a wall to stand up straight," Tidus responds calmly. This is the only way to reason with Auron, logic must be the center of the argument and it must be sound if he's going to get anywhere. 

"It's just our proximity to the farplane, I will be fine once we leave this area, all the more reason for you to be at Yuna's side," Auron counters with a stern glance. 

"I will be at her side when she needs me, right now my presence is not required, Braska's is. Besides right now we don't have anyone to listen to us," Tidus points out, "I owe you an explanation for everything. I know I owe you that much for everything you've done for me." 

"Tidus... you owe me nothing," Auron whispers, "you've grown into a fine young man that does me proud on a regular basis." Tidus feels his heart raise into his throat, he never thought he'd hear Auron say that. To not only be proud of him, but to acknowledge he was no longer a little boy anymore. Especially given their parting in Zanarkand. 

"You're proud of me?" Tidus asks, he really doesn't want to say anything about his feelings, but... could he live with himself if he doesn't and something happens to Auron? 

"Exceedingly," Auron confirms without hesitation. 

"I... I have to tell you something," Tidus looks down at his feet, he's gotten this far, he's not about to chicken out now. He's got Rikku and Yuna both to have his back if something happens after all. Auron's face however has changed expressions, three Guado run past them towards the farplane. 

"Something is wrong, go to Yuna," Auron instructs. Tidus wants to hesitate, but the look in Auron's eye is concern. He's already looking much better just from standing here. "I cannot, so I need you to go in my place Tidus, I will be waiting right here for you to return." Tidus nods, but before he leaves grabs Auron's hand and gives it a squeeze. He sees the look of confusion over fall his guardian's face before it changes to one of understanding. There's a soft nod and Tidus is off running for the farplane. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

It’s the way Tidus purposefully squeezes his hand that finally clues him in on what the hell has been bothering the brat. He can't help the smile that crosses his face as he watches the blond work his way towards the farplane to defend their summoner. The kid's meltdown made perfect sense now, he was worried about how Auron himself would react to it. To be honest he had never considered the idea that Tidus' crush might be on him, it made Lulu's earlier observations make so much more sense. 

It also made more sense why Tidus was unwilling to return to Yuna while the farplane was weakening him, despite all of his protests. He couldn't exactly order the kid away when he could barely walk away from it on his own, the concern was valid and comforting to the unsent samurai. Tidus was right though, he did owe Auron to at least tell him. It also explained why Tidus had been so keen on not telling him.  

He knew it must be Rikku's doing, this was what had him so embarrassed outside the manor earlier. Tidus was a better judge of character than he first thought, it was his turn to thank her later. He's recovered from his proximity to the farplane when he hears the questioning calls of 'Lord Jyscal.' He's beyond relieved he moved away from there when he hears Tidus shout "Send him Yuna, send him now!" 

He moves closer to the exit, he can still feel the effects of her dance, but it won't send him to the farplane if he settles himself on Tidus. He grits his teeth and bares it, soon enough Tidus has returned looking rather upset and the rest of the party isn’t far behind. He doesn’t feel weakened by the farplane anymore so he sends Tidus a curious look. The blond sends back a look that says when they don’t have so much company, but he also settles down after a moment because he’s noticed Auron isn’t looking so off his game. 

“Jyscal walked out of the Farplane behind Yuna, the dead Maester guy that’s Seymour’s dad,” Tidus starts, “the Guado are being all secretive, and barely allowed Yuna to send him. He got way too close and Yuna’s hiding something he dropped.” This is all conveyed in a less than happy tone and quiet enough only Auron can really hear him. “Glad to see your looking better now.” 

“Glad to feel better,” Auron agrees, “did you ask the kid to pickpocket it off her?” Tidus shakes his head with a frown, he looks rather irritated.  

“Rikku would never steal from Yuna even if it was for Yuna’s safety,” Tidus explains, “I’ll have to get whatever it is through other means. I don’t think anyone else noticed she grabbed it, I suspect it's a sphere to be honest.” 

“Well at least that won’t hurt her, we can bide our time and get it later if that’s the case,” Auron points out, “Yuna, have you made a decision?” He raises his voice shocking them out of their thoughts. She nods, and approaches them hesitantly. 

“I have, we will stop at the manor before we continue,” she announces. Auron already suspects he's not going to like whatever her answer is, Braska would have a fit to his little girl married to that blue haired freak. He’s not sure what Jecht would say about his son having a crush on his him though, he’s certain none of it will be pleasant and that Tidus isn’t going to listen to a word he says. 

“She’s going to marry him isn’t she?” Tidus comments under his breath. Auron nods, that’s his thought as well, but he’ll wait to hear it from Yuna. They are standing outside the manor, and the group is spread out around the entrance. Tidus is sitting cross legged looking bored out of his mind. 

“About earlier, are you certain? I mean-" Auron hesitates and Tidus smiles. 

"It's my story as you've said, and I want you in it," Tidus whispers, "I almost lost you once, I will not do it again." Auron realizes that Tidus is fact deadly serious, and that he will need to figure out what Tidus wants from this. 

"Sir Auron?" the black mage approaches cautiously, "she's been in there an awfully long time for what should only take a few moments." He nods, Tidus and Rikku take that as their cue. He watches the blonds breakdown the front door, he can't help but be amused as Tidus foot goes through the door and Rikku's bounces off. She holds her foot as Tidus charges in, Wakka shakes his head and follows. 

"You were right," Auron tells Lulu, "the kid has a thing for me." Lulu smiles and crosses her arms. 

"Well that explains why he seems so relaxed when you’re around, the couple times we’ve gotten separated he gets antsy and fidgets horribly,” Lulu points out, “it seems however that you aren’t sure?” Auron nods, he’s not sure what to do about it, he doesn’t know anything except Tidus’ feelings on the matter. 

“I don’t know, it's something for me to think over. Yuna’s pilgrimage is the important thing here, not my personal feelings,” Auron says, it's more a reminder to himself than anything though. The Mage nods and turns towards the door watching as the two blondes venture out with Yuna in tow. 

“I think that both are important here Sir Auron,” Lulu comments approaching the three of them. She’s right, but he doesn’t know enough to acknowledge whatever is going through his unsent heart right now.  

“Maester Seymour has left for Macalania temple, he’s the high priest there,” one of the Guado explains frowning at what Tidus has done to the front door, “he left a few hours ago.” 

“No time to waste, let’s go,” Auron starts walking towards the Thunder Plains. Following him are  Lulu, Wakka and  Yuna, with Tidus and Rikku bringing up the rear. He lost track of the Ronso momentarily, that is before he realized he was walking beside him. 


	16. Thunder Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different use of the Whistle, and Rikku talks Auron into something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tidus 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

“What’s wrong?” Tidus can see Rikku’s sudden uneasiness as they trail after the group. 

“I don’t really like lightening all that much,” Rikku answers in a small voice, “my brother in his infinite wisdom decided that the best way to take care of a fiend was to use black magic. He cast a thunder spell at it, but he missed and hit me INSTEAD!” The last part is more of squeal of terror as Thunder cracks through the cavern. 

“Ah,” Tidus remembers being terrified of the dark as a child. Auron being the man he was took them out camping to help fix the matter. Two weeks of being out in the wilderness learning survival training and he forgot all about being afraid of the dark. He learned the fastest way to set a snare, how to sharpen a blade, but most importantly he learned that Auron was far scarier than any creature the dark could conceal. 

“He’s not going to wait is he?” Rikku whispers watching as the Samurai continues down to the cave entrance. Tidus doesn’t think Auron will wait past making sure the entire party is accounted for. 

“Probably not,” Tidus pats her shoulder, “what is this place we’re heading to now?” 

“It’s called the Thunder plains, it rains and storms all the time,” Rikku explains, “I normally avoid it like the plague, but… Yuni… She needs to cross through her to continue her pilgrimage. I can’t expect her to go around it just for me…” 

“You’ll just have to brave the storm for Yuna then,” Tidus smiles, “you can teach me about all about the Al Bhed and Spira in the meantime!” He also needs her help on trying to convince Auron that he hasn't lost his mind. 

“Maybe, but what happened at the Farplane with you and el grumpo?” Rikku asks slowing as they approach the exit. As he expected Auron only stops long enough to make sure the group is still together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rikku 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

She’s not to fond of the red cloaked samurai at the moment, seeing as he is spearheading their way to the place that terrifies her the most besides Sin. Tidus however is just as kind as she first thought, trying to keep her mind off it for the most part. She’ll play along, but only if she gets to pick the topics. 

“El grumpo?” Tidus questions giving the Samurai the nod that everything is fine. 

“He’s leading us through the Thunder Plains,” she points out in a low voice.  

“Fair enough,” Tidus responds following them carefully onto the plains, “I lead him away from the Farplane because that was the first time I’ve ever really seen Auron look ill.” 

“He looked like shit you mean,” Rikku amends, “but what happened after that?” She wants to know, it's obvious something has changed between the two of them. The Samurai is leading the way through the plains with Lulu and Yuna. Wakka and Kimahri are in the middle, they are watching their backs as Auron and witch that still plays with dolls decimate whatever creature comes their way. Which seems to be a lot. 

“I took your advice,” the blond blitzer responds quietly. 

“Ah, so… What did el Grumpo say?” Rikku asks dodging as Tidus easily slices through several of the lizards trailing after them. 

“He’s Auron, he hasn’t said anything,” Tidus chuckles, “he did however nod that he got my message.” The blitzer turned hunter made quick work of most of the enemies trying to attack them. He however seemed to intuitively avoid the fiend’s cast magic, and Rikku can’t even be mad at the blond as he flings her out of the way of the magic casters. 

“That’s highly unpleasant ya know?” Rikku points out as he does a blitz launch off a tower to catch up. 

“I suspected, but I figured you would prefer that to being hit by a lightening spell,” Tidus does a blitz whistle, the group ahead of them waits at the next tower. “I’ll let you know when we cross that bridge, right now we are both more concerned about what’s going on with Yuna. She’s hiding a sphere from everyone that Jyscal, Auron wants you to steal it.” 

“Why?” She can’t help but question why she should take anything from Yuni. 

“We want to make sure that she’s not being used,” Tidus responds, “Its out of our hands so long as she’s hiding it.”  

“Yuni will tell us when she’s ready, but I agree. With the two of you,” Rikku sees the group waiting and looks at Tidus’ face, “it's a bad idea, ya know?” 

“It’s still better than the idea of her marrying Seymour,” the blitzer flinches, she can’t help but agree.  

“Something wrong?” Wakka asks. 

“Regular fiends I can handle, these magical ones however… Those are a bit outside my realm,” Tidus explains, “also, Rikku is afraid of lightning due to a spell gone wrong.” 

“Ah,” Lulu smirks, and Rikku suspects she’s got an ally in her corner, “you admit you have no knowledge of magic then?” 

“Of course not,” Tidus snorts, “I learned from a swordsman not a Mage.” 

“Learned? That implies you were paying attention,” a certain grumpy looking samurai mumbles just above the noise of the thunder. 

‘Oh, I’d bet good Gil he was paying attention, but not to what you were suspecting,’ Rikku thinks. 

“The way sir Auron tells it you spent more time playing blitz than training with the sword,” Lulu responds shifting the Mog in her arms. 

“I did more than just blitz! I went to school too!” the blitzer frowns, “I was scared shitless of bringing home anything less than a B. I thought he’d leave me out with the fiends otherwise.” Rikku can just picture Tidus looking at whatever less than a B was and looking for a place to hide. 

“They don’t have school here Tidus, just Yevon,” the Samurai points out, “also, tighten up your form, it's looking sloppy in your follow through.” Rikku doesn’t understand a word of it, but trusts the Samurai knows his stuff. 

“It’s the sword, it's unbalanced,” the blitzer explains, “I haven’t found a better way to adjust for it yet…” The Samurai shakes his head, and Rikku realizes in that moment that it's the same sword he was using when they met. 

“We could stop at the inn I’m sure Rin will have something we can upgrade him with,” Rikku pipes up. 

“We stop there tonight,” the Samurai agrees looking at the blade with something Rikku suspects is annoyance, “until then you should use that other one you picked up in Luca.” Rikku watches as Tidus frowns, but swaps swords. The new one is a shimmery blue, she can already see its potential, but it looks largely unworked so far. She works her way towards Auron as the Blitzer makes sure the blade is ready. 

“Hey, I can customize blades you know. Do you want me to upgrade that for him when we get there?” She whispers to the Samurai. This earns her an eyebrow raise from the Samurai. 

“You can customize blades?” Auron clearly doesn’t believe her, this will need to be fixed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think so far? Leave me a Kudos if you want to see what's next!


	17. HQ to the Palace of Bevelle (Kinoc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the wonderfully irritating point of view of Wenn Kinoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually belongs before the last chapter, but for the sake of those reading this in order I'm leaving it in order of post for now.

When he saw the ex-Monk at their Mushroom Rock command center with the blond blitzer in tow it finally clicked what the elder Maester's plan was centered on. The boy was supposedly the son of Jecht, the son of Jecht was traveling with Auron which meant that Jecht was the one that sacrificed himself to become an Aeon for Braska. The deep inner workings of Yevon knew the truth of who and what Sin was, operation Mihen was a way to rid themselves of more Al Bhed and to help show the importance of Yevon to the faithful. He listened to Mika's plan, and smirked, the boy would be thei�r pawn soon enough. Seymour doubted, and that doubt would see him killed off just like Jyscal before him. Rumors of the half Guado murdering his father were easy enough to spread. 

The youngest Maester trusted no one, and it showed in the way he was met with hostility at nearly every corner he turned. He had witnessed the blond and Auron's distrust first hand as he lead them into the command center for the operation. In the end Sin had of course destroyed everything just as Kinoc planned, with himself and Seymour escaping unscathed along with their group of pawns. Seymour had been told not to summon anything, but Braska's daughter ignored the danger and did so to protect them from a cage that fell apart before the plan was really in action. 

Jecht's son was talented, probably thanks to his training from most likely Auron with the sword, although rumor had it the boy had been working the Highroad for several weeks before rejoining the ex-monk. The young blitzer had fell into step beside the ex-monk easily, and he noticed that Auron wasn't checking on him at all as the battle proceeded. This boy had managed to earn the respect of one of the greatest warriors Spira had ever known while Kinoc had been shunned as an ambitious power hungry leader. Oh he was enjoy breaking both of them, he just needed to wait for his opportunity. 

Mika's orders were clear, lead a crusader faction battle against Sin to help appease the public's worry and to show the uselessness of the Al Bhed and their Machina. To make sure that if a new development that would lead to the defeat of Sin was uncovered that they be invited into the command center and shown what happens when the masses go against the will of Yevon. That nothing except the Final Aeon is going to defeat Sin, and it seems that Braska's daughter has taken that warning well. Mika suggested that she might be the next High Summoner when he traveled to Luca, but was distracted by the return of the Legendary Guardian. 

Mika had sent word sent with the half Guado that the blond and Auron were to be watched, and Kinoc was pleased by what he observed. This Yuna would complete the trials, she would defeat Sin, and Yevon would have one of its most popular High Summoners Spira had ever seen. Braska's daughter went out of her way to help everyone she came across, the crusaders had been checking in with him with each of her deeds. He was less than impressed with her, but he didn't need to work with her. He was charged with recruiting Auron and the blond into their ranks. Auron he felt would be a lost cause, but this boy with him, he might be worth turning. 


	18. Rikku's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku and Auron have a pow-wow, and Tidus scares everyone shitless. No one trusts Seymour, and he probably deserves that.

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

When the Al Bhed girl tells him that she can in fact customize their blades at first he is hesitant, he really likes his blade just the way it is. That new sword that Tidus bought for himself though… That could certainly get tweaked by the eccentric girl. She somehow manages to talk him into it, and he provides her with the materials to test on the peace of shit blade Jecht gave the boy. The test goes well, and the blade is much more balanced after the Al Bhed girl finishes customizing it. 

He convinces Tidus to hand over the sword, somehow suggesting he’s just going to check that it's not going to break from the abuse they are going to put it through. Rikku manages to get the sword done in a little under an hour, Auron tests the blade and finds the girl has made it perfectly balanced, he’s more than a little impressed. 

“So we need to talk before you give this back to him,” the blonde is smirking at him, “As payment for services rendered I want to know exactly what’s going on with you and Tidus. I know you know what I’m talking about, I just want to know your… Well I don’t know if what you personally have can actually be called feelings, but your opinion on all of it.” 

He’s not surprised Rikku knows, he’s less than surprised. He suspects it's her doing that he actually knows that Tidus has ‘feelings’ for him, not that he really understands what all that entails. In a way he’s grateful that someone got through to the kid, but he’s not sure what that means either. 

“I don’t know,” he responds honestly, “there are times when he’s still that kid that I spent ten years raising… Then there are moments where he’s a grown man that I’m proud to know. Other times I can’t figure out which it is. Up until earlier I hadn’t known it was even any of my business to have an opinion on it.” The blonde nods her head, he takes that as a sign that he should continue. 

“Obviously you get to have an opinion, it's about you ya know?” she signals that it's turn to talk. 

“I need to actually talk to him and see what this really is before I will make up my mind and have an opinion or as you seem to call them, feelings. I don’t know what he's expecting, wants, or needs out of this thing he has for me,” Auron explains, “when I know that, that’s when I’ll be able to say for sure what my opinion is.” 

“That was a lousy ass answer,” the blonde snorts, “I will give you this much, he is in love with you. To anyone who knows what they are looking for it is beyond obvious, it's also obvious that you are comfortable around him. Your signs of comfort have not changed since you ‘found out’ so I suspect on some level you are okay with that.” 

“I got that much from what Tidus communicated,” he responds dryly, “that's all that we’ve been able to communicate thus far. Yuna’s safety is our priority, each other’s safety is the second, then the rest of the group.” He sees the blonde’s eyes sparkle, he don’t like that look coming from her. 

“I get why Tidus would check to see you’re safe second, but why would you check him next if there wasn’t something going on between the two of you?” she points out with a smirk, so that’s what she’s stuck on, “When you think of Tidus what’s the first thought you think of?” He thinks of the kid’s smile when he has done something that he is proud of, when he does something that he knows Auron would be proud of. It brings a soft smile to his face too. “When he’s not there what is the first thing you think of? His safety, or something else? Something softer than that?” 

“What?” Auron is still holding the sword they’ve just made for Tidus. The sword that Tidus swings in battle to protect all of them, to protect himself, he will care for it with all that he is. Will Auron tell him that his form is almost perfect, that he just needs to trust his instincts? Will he tell him to let go of whatever it is he has for an unsent like himself and focus on someone living? “I promised his father I would keep him safe. Same exact promise I made to Braska.”  

“Really? It's just to protect him?” Rikku is probing him.  

“No,” Auron responds, but he knows there is more to it than that. There has been for years, but is it really the same type of care that Rikku is implying? “After ten years there is obviously more to it than that, I just don’t know what that more is yet. I trust Tidus with Yuna’s life, that’s more than I can say about the rest of you so far, no offense.” 

“None taken, we have to earn that trust, but is it the same of trust that you have in him?” Rikku points out. That’s true, and Auron looks at the sword he’s holding in his hand. It's less than half the weight of his Katana, but it just as cared for, even as the Al Bhed girl was working on it she was beyond cautious with the glowing blue blade. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tidus 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He can’t believe what he’s hearing, Rikku’s questioning Auron like he’s a criminal, and here he is listening at the door like it’s an affair or something. 

“No, it's not the same type of trust,” Auron responds, “but this is something he and I need to discuss.” Tidus knocks on the door, and Rikku whispers something in Auron’s ear before running off leaving the two of them there. Tidus walks in far enough to shut the door, and Auron is holding his new sword from Luca. He can’t help the weakness in his knees, or the fact he has just unceremoniously fell over. 

“Tidus?” Auron’s voice is far away, and Tidus hears the sword as it clatters to the floor. He feels himself be caught, but then it fades to black. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Auron 

~~~ - ~~~~~ 

He panics, he’s never seen Tidus do that before, and the boy very nearly hit the bed frame as he fell over. Auron dropped the sword and grabbed the boy before he could, but Tidus doesn’t even groan. He just lies there listlessly, forget the damn thing the other blonde just whispered in his ear. 

“YUNA!” he shouts, Rikku and Yuna both come running. Rikku gasps and Yuna is instantly chanting a healing spell as he moves to set the boy on other bed in the room. He can feel her white magic washing over them, and Tidus doesn’t start to stir. He’s got his fingers on the boys pulse, it's slightly evaluated like when he’s had fevers in the past. 

“What happened?” Yuna’s asking questions, she’s the Summoner. He needs to listen to her, and he needs to get Tidus on his feet.  

“He closed the door, then he fell. Nothing else that I know,” Auron responds. Yuna nods, and her hands start working their way around trying different enchantments, things that only white mages know. 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” The voice has them all turning except Yuna, Auron very nearly wanted to draw his sword. Seymour Guado was standing at the door looking very… Untrustworthy. 

“What do you want?” Auron growls, he’s fought off worse than an overpowered Mage before. He’s fought Sin, he might not have lived through it, but he’s alive enough to tell this bastard to back off. Tidus doesn’t like this particular Guado, and neither does he. 

“The boy is ill is he not? Let me look him over?” Seymour raises his hands like he is innocent. Yuna looks over at them, she’s waiting for Auron to make the call. Tidus is his charge, and she respects him enough to let him make that decision.  

“I don’t trust you, what could you do that Yuna can’t?” Auron asks. Yuna casts Regen on Tidus, and turns to the face the three of them. 

“He is a Maester of Yevon, it's possible he knows healing techniques that I do not. Tidus does not trust him?” Yuna asks very seriously, “do you know why Tidus distrusts him?” 

“No, but I get the same feeling he described to me when I see him,” Auron responds to his Summoner, he has to respect her will to sacrifice herself for the greater good of the world.  

“Your distrust does not come as a surprise Sir Auron, but I do ask that if I can be assistance you let me. There are other things at work, things I do not understand going on deep inside of Yevon,” the half Guado explains, “for that I need your help.” Auron wants to believe that the Maester can help, but on the same level he doesn’t trust Yevon on any part. 

“What is going on in Yevon? Why are you here?” Auron questions, he places Tidus’ new sword on the other bed. He wouldn’t want the Maester to step on it and hurt himself, then he realizes that Tidus isn’t going to laugh at the joke until he wakes up. He brings his attention back to the annoying Guado before he decides it's not worth fighting him if he can help. 

“The others, Mika in particular are working on something to do with Sin. I’ll tell you more in a moment, what is important now is the little blitz star from Luca,” the Maester gestures at Tidus again and Auron does not move.  

“Auron, can we let him help, or do you want to just throw him out?” Rikku points out from her place in the hallway. 

“If you can help him, do so. If not get lost,” Auron growls. He stands just far enough out of the way that Seymour can look over Tidus. He can feel the Maester trying something, it's not black magic though, Auron feels some of it work its way towards him, it's checking something and non invasive so he allows it. 

“I have an idea what’s wrong now, but I’m certain this is something that Sir Auron will want to hear in private if I may?”  Seymour steps away from Tidus and Rikku nods heading down the hall, but Yuna hesitates. The Summoner knows him well enough to know he’ll want to gut him if they are left alone together. 

“Sir Auron, do you want me to leave?” its not his Summoner asking, it's Tidus’ friend Yuna, it's his best friend’s daughter. He nods, if it's about Tidus and she needs to know he’ll tell her. If not it is not for her to be concerned over. 

“I won’t gut him, this time,” Auron adds the second part after a second. Yuna smiles at him, and leaves the Half Guado with him. She shuts the door behind her, and Seymour does his best to get as far away from Tidus as he can moving the sword so he doesn’t sit on it. 

“I appreciate candor about not gutting me, but this is serious. The boy, Tidus you called him? He is a child of the Fayth is he not?” Seymour asks quietly, he flicks his wrist and a cackling barrier covers the door, “sorry, I do so hate eavesdroppers. Anyways he is not from Spira, correct?” 

“Not that it is any of your business, no, Tidus is not from Spira. Nor was Jecht for that matter,” Auron answers, “They are both from Zanarkand, the one you were showing Yuna earlier. Why do you ask?” He’s moved in between Tidus and Seymour now, he doesn’t even want to know how the half Guado knows that. 

“He’s been cut off from the Fayth, it's draining him so badly he’s shut down. He needs something to anchor to in this world,” Seymour explains like it’s a matter of fact thing, “it has to be something here.” Auron notices that he conveniently has left out the alive part. 

“What do you suggest then?” Auron asks, he just wants to confirm what Maester is saying, “in non-magical terms if you would be considerate enough.” 

“He needs his very Soul anchored to another Spira dweller, one that his soul is on the same frequency as. I imagine that you felt my presence checking your frequency Sir Auron, I also checked Yuna, and the young Al Bhed as well. The only one in your party that seems to match is yourself,” Seymour explains, “I have since reached out to the others, none of them appear compatible. The next closest is Yuna herself, but I’m afraid even her limited compatibility isn't close enough. Yours is very nearly identical, would you be—” 

“Why are you wasting time by asking, if it will save the brat hurry up and do it,” Auron doesn’t care what it's going to cost him, he promised to protect the boy. Given that Jecht was now Sin he wasn’t so keen on keeping the promise he made with Jecht, but he promised Tidus a long time ago that he would take care of him. Now that caring was starting to take a different shape, but he meant that promise when he gave it. That he would protect him so long as he was able. 

“Very well, but it will have to do be done at Macalania. There we will have the resources of the Fayth to assist,” the Maester explains, “the only question now is transporting the boy.” 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Auron responds, “but what can we do in the meantime until we're get him there?” 

“I am unsure, I just know the problem,” Seymour answers, “I will help escort Yuna to the temple if that is agreeable with you.” Auron nods, he can’t exactly argue that she’s going to be in less danger without the half Guado. It takes considerably less time to get the group back on the road, especially with Tidus on a Chocobo, Rin does it as a favor to him, and the rest of the group doesn’t hesitate to follow Auron’s lead. Yuna heads the charge next to him and Lulu as they clear the forest. Seymour doesn’t help so much as make sure as Tidus doesn’t fall off the Chocobo during the journey. He summons Anima when they are attacked just outside Macalania, and Yuna watches as the giant Aeon thrashes it's way through the idiots standing in their way.  

Yuna is the first to breathe a sigh of relief when they arrive, Auron’s not going to relax until Tidus is on his feet ready to blitz again.


End file.
